May i love you?
by Kenigyu
Summary: [Chap 5 Up] Niatnya membantu sang kakak menghancurkan kencan buta yang direncanakan ayahnya. Tapi kenapa malah Taehyung yang terjebak? KookV, Jungkook, Taehyung/BTS/BL. DLDR/ review please? :)
1. Chapter 1

May I Love You?

KeniGyu

Main cast: Taehyung, Jungkook, member BTS and others

Genre: romance, drama, humor (?)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans. Cerita murni dari imajinasi saya.

Warning: BL , gajering, menyebabkan ketidak pahaman/?

Summary: Niatnya membantu sang kakak menghancurkan kencan buta yang direncanakan ayahnya. Tapi kenapa malah Taehyung yang terjebak?

Happy

Reading

.  
#Prolog

.

Didalam keluarga Kim, terdapat riwayat kembar fraternal, dimana mereka memiliki keturunan kembar non-identik. Meski kembar, tak sulit untuk membedakan karna rata-rata memiliki struktur wajah dan bentuk tubuh berbeda.

Tetapi sebuah keajaiban mewarnai keluarga besar Kim, karna si bungsu Kim melahirkan bayi kembar fraternal. Kembar non-identik berbeda jenis kelamin yang memiliki kemiripan wajah hampir sembilan puluh persen. Hal langka yang terjadi, tak semua orang mampu melahirkan bayi kembar fraternal dengan DNA sama juga wajah sama. Itu sebabnya, keluarga besar Kim menyambut gembira kelahiran ini.

Si kembar unik diberi nama Kim Tae Hee dan Kim Tae Hyung. Lahir di akhir bulan putih tahun 1995. Kim Taehee lahir lebih dulu dan Kim Taehyung lahir di menit ke-20 setelahnya. Garis wajah yang mirip membuat si kembar sulit dibedakan semasa kecil dulu. Belum lagi sang ibunda yang hobi mendadani mereka, dimana Kim Taehee didandani layaknya anak laki-laki begitu sebaliknya. Yang membedakan hanya pada jenis kelamin dan karakter keduanya.

Kim Taehee terkesan keras kepala dan pendiam, sedangkan Kim Taehyung lebih ke suka mengalah dan aktif.

Sampai besar-pun, si kembar kesayangan keluarga Kim suka berubah posisi. Lebih tepatnya Taehee, dia suka menyuruh adik manisnya untuk berdandan seperti gadis tomboy dan Taehyung akan menurut karna anak itu begitu polos. Namun, beranjaknya dewasa, Kim Taehyung selalu menolak mentah-mentah permintaan sang kakak ketika dimintai memakai wig dan makeup, juga pakaian milik Taehee. Bagaimanapun Taehyung terlahir sebagai anak laki-laki yang pada dasarnya benci didandani seperti gadis perawan minta dijodohkan. Tapi, Taehee selalu berhasil membuatnya mengalah dan berubah menjadi gadis lugu idaman para lelaki. Semua karna sogokan yang diberikan dan wajah memelas sang kakak membuatnya lemah.

Seperti saat ini, saat dimana Kim Taehee mendatangi kamarnya dengan raut wajah memelas dan mata berbinar. Taehyung hanya bisa menghela napas disela membaca novel keluaran terbarunya, tidak mau bersuara saat sang kakak kembar berceloteh mengenai kencan buta yang sudah ayahnya rencanakan padanya.

"Ayolah Hyungie, bantu aku. Besok aku ada kencan dengan Hoseok oppa." Mohon Taehee sudah duduk bersimpuh didepan ranjang milik Taehyung.

"Kalau tidak diajak kencan oppa, aku bisa mengikuti alur appa untuk berkencan. Mengatakan kalau lelaki itu bukan tipeku dan Boo! Selesai. Kau juga bisa lakukan itu saat jadi diriku." Ucap Taehee menjelaskan rencananya.

Awalnya gadis cantik berkulit tan itu menerima ajakan kencan buta bersama anak sahabat, tapi sang kekasih menghubunginya mengajak kencan, tentu ajakan kekasih tak bisa ditolak Taehee, mengingat sang kekasih cukup sibuk.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Taehyung menyamankan punggungnya diatas kasur empuk nan lembut miliknya dan sepasang netranya tak henti membaca deretan kata disetiap lembar novel. Taehee memasang wajah merajuk, tidak putus asa merayu adik kembar untuk memenuhi permintaannya.

"Tae, aku akan meminjamkan _wifi portable_ ku padamu dan memberikanmu lima puluh ribu won." Tawar Taehee berhasil mendapat lirikan penuh minat dari si bungsu.  
"Berapa lama?" Tanya lelaki manis membuat Taehee tersenyum puas. Tidak mungkin Taehyung mampu menolak tawarannya, terlebih iming-iming _wifi portable_ miliknya yang secepat kilat dan selalu terisi full.

"2 minggu?" Taehyung nampak berpikir sejenak dan menggeleng, menjadikan Taehee mengernyit.

"3 minggu." Kali ini si kakak lah yang berpikir sejenak.

"2 minggu saja Tae."

"3 minggu dan aku pergi."

...

Disinilah Taehyung, berdiri didepan kafe tempat janjian kencan buta dilakukan. Dirinya sudah bertransformasi menjadi sosok Kim Tae Hee, memakai wig yang gaya rambutnya mirip dengan rambut milik kakak 20 menitnya, _long dress_ berwarna hijau toska dengan renda dibagian kerah dan ikat pinggang coklat muda melingkar manis dipinggangnya, serta sepatu kets putih dan makeup tipis diwajah manisnya. Benar-benar mirip dengan Kim Taehee dan nyaris tak ada yang menyadari kalau gadis manis didepan kafe itu adalah seorang lelaki tulen.

Setelah melakukan transaksi bersama sang kakak, akhirnya Taehyung menerima permintaan Taehee untuk menggantikan wanita itu berkencan bersama anak sahabat ayahnya. Tentu dengan imbalan menggunakan wifi portable milik sang kakak selama 3 minggu penuh dan uang 50 ribu won.

Tungkainya melangkah pasti memasuki kafe yang pintunya terbuka otomatis, mencari meja tempat lelaki yang akan dikencaninya sebagai Kim Taehee gadungan.  
Langkahnya terhenti tepat dimeja nomor 7, dimana sosok lelaki mengangkat lengannya tepat saat dirinya menengok ke kanan kiri guna mencari seseorang. Segera saja Taehyung yang tengah menjadi Taehee menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan lelaki tersebut tanpa berniat menyapa sedikitpun.

Ini adalah cara pertama guna melancarkan aksi 'mari hancurkan kencan buta ini' dan biasanya cara pertama cukup ampuh membuat teman kencannya merasa tidak nyaman karna ketidaksopanannya.

"Kim Tae Hee noona?" Eja sosok yang kini memasang wajah tersenyum tapi dimata Taehyung itu adalah ekspresi mencemooh sekaligus jengkel. Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.  
Hening melingkupi keduanya dan Taehyung memilih untuk menunduk. Dari sekian banyak teman kencan yang ia temui sebagai Taehee, baru kali ini dirinya merasa canggung.

Biasanya Taehyung akan menunjukkan sikap arogan dan kekonyolannya yang mampu membuat teman kencan dihadapannya merasa risih dan berakhir mengagalkan rencana kencan selanjutnya bersama orang yang sama. Sejak si lelaki menyapa dan Taehyung memilih diam, lelaki berpakaian semi formal itu memilih untuk diam, terfokus pada layar ponselnya. Merasa tidak butuh mengobrol panjang dengan wanita dihadapannya.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan memberikan buku menu. Ah, sebelumnya lelaki tampan dimeja 7 telah memanggil pelayan guna memesan minuman dan mungkin makanan ringan untuk menemani kencan buta mereka.

"Kau mau pesan minuman, noona?" Tanya lelaki bersurai jelaga membuka buku menu dan menyerahkannya pada Taehyung. Tanpa sadar wanita jadijadian menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya menatap ragu deretan menu dibuku tersebut. Jungkook dengan sabar menunggu teman kencannya memesan minuman maupun makanan.

" _L-lemon tea_ dan... _cheese cake_?" Ucap Taehyung sedikit terbata, itu dilakukan guna mengurangi suara rendah miliknya. Ini yang Taehyung benci kalau harus menggantikan sang kakak untuk menemui teman kencan butanya.

Taehyung harus berusaha sekuat tenaga dalam menekan suara rendahnya agar terdengar feminim. Tapi itu sulit bung, bagaimanapun dirinya lelaki tulen. Bukannya terdengar feminim, malah seperti desahan bercampur cicitan tikus yang siap dimakan hewan peliharaan Namjoon, kakak sepupunya.

Lelaki bernama Jungkook mengangguk pelan dan menarik buku menu dari hadapan wanita itu, membaca isi buku dan mengutarakan pesanannya sendiri dan pesanan si gadis.

"Apa kau sedang terkena flu, noona? Maksudku, suaramu sedikit.." Tanyanya menggantung, Jungkook sedikit khawatir, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir, tapi jika kau lihat matanya, hanya ada binar geli. Sedikitpun tidak merasa khawatir dan entah mengapa Taehyung bisa melihatnya.

Taehyung hanya tertawa hambar menanggapi ucapan lelaki dihadapannya. Jari lentiknya menyingkap helaian rambut yang menjuntai ke depan. Sangat risih memakai wig yang sialnya memiliki tekstur halus, seperti rambut asli dan menyelipkan sebagian helai rambut dibelakang daun telinganya.  
Ingin rasanya menarik wig yang dikenakannya dan melemparkan wig sialan itu didepan wajah sang kakak, atau membakarnya didepan Taehee. Ah membayangkannya saja membuat Taehyung menyeringai dalam hati.

Taehyung segera diam dari tawanya, bukan, bukan karna Jungkook memandangi orang seaneh dirinya. Tetapi suara tawanya, alisnya mengernyit menyadari suara tawa rendahnya. Ugh! Taehyung kelepasan. Btw, kenapa Taehyung mengernyit? Kenapa pula dirinya harus bersikap feminim seolah-olah sungguhan tulus memerankan sisi sang kakak? Dia sedang tidak kerasukan hantu penghuni kamar kakaknya kan? Astaga, kali ini Taehyung memilih menunduk dan tertawa sekeras mungkin didalam hatinya.

Pelayan datang mengantar pesanan kedua orang berbeda penampilan itu. Jungkook menaruh dengan sopan gelas panjang berisi _lemon tea_ yang dipesannya, mempersilahkan wanita jadijadian tersebut untuk minum _lemot tea_ nya. Sedangkan lelaki tampan itu memilih meminum _yuanyang_ , menu minuman yang hanya ada di kafe tempatnya berada sekarang.

Kedua tangan Taehyung terulur, mengambil gelas panjang miliknya dan meminum cairan didalam gelas tergesa. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung dan keanehan yang dialaminya. Tapi siapa sangka kalau Jungkook mengulurkan lengannya dan malah mengusap lengan kurus milik Taehyung, mengatakan untuk meminumnya pelan-pelan agar tidak tersedak.

"Uh-huk uhuk." Nah, baru diperingatkan, detik berikutnya Taehyung benar-benar tersedak minumannya sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jungkook mencondongkan tubuhnya dan ibu jarinya bekerja mengusap lelehan cairan lemon tea yang keluar dari sudut bibir wanita dihadapannya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung terpana beberapa detik. Sungguh, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memperlakukannya seperti ini. Bukan, bukan dirinya, tapi Taehee. Benar, dia kan sedang menggantikan posisi kakaknya. Berpikir apa sih dia? Taehyung menggigit bibirnya lagi dan menunduk malu.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya dan entah mengapa Jungkook merasa canggung. Mungkin tidak enak hati karna berlaku seenaknya tanpa pikir panjang?  
 _Heol_ , seorang Jungkook? Canggung pada seorang wanita? Ahahaha, tidak mungkin, pikirnya. Dia hanya akan melakukan kecanggungan pada sang ibu seorang. Tidak dengan yang lain.

"Ponselmu berdering." Jungkook mengeluarkan suara karna suara dering ponsel terdengar cukup keras. Tidak terganggu akan suara dering itu, melainkan tengah menahan senyuman geli akan nada dering yang terdengar lucu dan kekanakan. Ringtone yang sempat didengarnya sebagai ringtone salah satu pemeran utama di salah satu drama yang ditonton kakaknya.

"Ah? Oh.. N-nde!" Taehyung sedikit tersentak saat menyadari ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan adanya panggilan. Jemari lentiknya mengambil ponsel pipih ditas cantik milik kakaknya. **'Joonhyungie Calling'**. Hazelnya mengerjap bingung, tumben-tumbenan kakak sepupunya menghubunginya disaat libur begini.

"Kau tidak mau mengangkatnya?" Tanya Jungkook terus memperhatikan ekspresi lucu milik wanita didepannya.

Taehyung mengangguk cepat dan berdiri, "Aku permisi dulu." Pamitnya menundukkan kepala sedikit dan berjalan menuju toilet.

Tidak menyadari sosok lelaki bersurai jelaga yang kini bisa melampiaskan tawanya. Sejak awal, Jungkook sudah bersusah payah menahan tawanya agar tidak lepas. Kini ia bersyukur bisa tertawa, tawanya sangat renyah hingga beberapa pasang mata meliriknya heran namun memilih tidak peduli dan kembali pada urusan masing-masing. Bahkan Jungkook merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari sudut matanya. Jungkook tertawa sampai menangis, astaga.

"Ah, lucunya." Gumam lelaki tampan sembari menyeka cairan yang mengalir di pipi tirusnya.

...

"Oh taukah hyung, aku sedang menjadi Taehee." Beritahu Taehyung setelah melakukan beberapa sesi perbincangan via telepon bersama kakak sepupunya.  
Diseberang sana terdengar pekikan heboh. Pasti bukan hanya Namjoon saja yang mendengar, tapi ada orang lain lagi, batin Taehyung mendengus.

"Itu bagus, datang ke apartementku. Seokjin hyung ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap yang diseberang sana membuat Taehyung mengerang kesal. Mana mungkin dia datang ke apartement kakak sepupunya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mau ditaruh mana muka kebanggaannya ini?

"Hyuuuuung." Protes Taehyung menghasilkan tawa renyah dari seberang sana. Wanita jadijadian itu mematikan panggilan setelah kakak sepupunya mengatakan kalau segera datang setelah kencan butanya selesai. _Heol!_ Taehyung ingin membanting ponsel seseorang.

Kepalanya menegak, memilih keluar dari toilet. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat menyadari kalau toilet tempatnya berdiri berisikan para wanita yang beberapanya memakai pakaian seksi dan bahan kainnya pun tipis. Memperlihatkan cetakan bra yang bisa Taehyung lihat. Belum lagi beberapa pasang mata memandanginya curiga.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Jerit Taehyung reflek menutup kedua matanya menggunakan telapak tangannya dan berjalan cepat keluar toilet sialan itu.  
"Eommaaaa, mata Tae ternodai." Lirih Taehyung mendramatisir saat berhasil keluar dari pintu toilet tempatnya masuk tadi.

Harusnya dia masuk ke toilet laki-laki, kenapa malah masuk toilet perempuan yang isinya wanita kurang bahan semua? Lalu Taehyung memukul kepalanya menggunakan ujung ponsel pipih, menyadari kebodohannya. Dia kan sedang menjadi wanita. Jadi, tidak salah sama sekali masuk toilet wanita.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Kakak sepupuku menelepon, memintaku datang ketempatnya." Ujar Taehyung sesampainya ia dimeja tempatnya dan lelaki bersurai jelaga duduk. Ia tersenyum canggung, tak enak hati harus mengakhiri kencan mereka yang baru berlangsung selama satu jam setengah.

Yah, kalau boleh jujur Taehyung sangat bersyukur kakak sepupunya menghubungi dirinya. Itu berarti kencan butanya berakhir cepat dan kemungkinan ditolak untuk lanjut ke sesi berikutnya sangat besar. Itu ekspektasi seorang Kim Taehyung. Walau ekspektasinya selalu menjadi kenyataan, dimana teman pria kakaknya tidak lagi menghubungi atau menghubungi hanya sekedar untuk mengatakan tidak ada lagi kencan berikutnya. Mengatakan Taehee aneh dan arogan. Padahal yang melakukannya Kim Taehyung.

"Oh, sayang sekali cepat berakhir. Baiklah, apa boleh buat." Jungkook berdiri untuk membantu Taehyung berkemas, tapi wanita jadijadian itu menolak keras, mengatakan dirinya bisa sendiri sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Taehyung membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menegakkannya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kafe. Baru beberapa langkah, sebuah suara menginterupsinya untuk berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah lelaki yang masih berdiri dimejanya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Dan Taehyung dibuat terpana, lagi. Terpana akan sorot mata ramah dan senyuman lebar yang menampakkan dua gigi kelinci milik lelaki itu.  
Taehyung menundukkan kepala, tidak ingin membalas senyuman itu dan memilih keluar kafe. Dia ingin cepat menjauh dari lelaki tampan itu sebelum dirinya kehilangan jati diri sebagai seorang 'Kim Tae Hyung'. Bisa bahaya kan kalau Taehyung jadi menikmati perannya menjadi sang kakak.

Lagi, dia melakukan ini untuk menghancurkan kencan buta yang ayahnya persiapkan untuk sang anak. Bukannya bersikap seolah dirinya menikmati kencan buta ini dan menyesal karna tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan lelaki tampan itu. Ingatkan Taehyung untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya dikubangan air kolam samping rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

\- TBC -

Untuk yang ga paham, Yuanyang adalah minuman campuran kopi dan teh. Dan ringtone yang aku pake itu, ringtone yang di pakai Kim Bok joo yaaa.

Oh hai kalian~ akhirnya bisa publish cerita ini. kkk, baru prolog, makanya sedikit. mungkin chaptnya ga banyak karna ini cerita ringan ^^ dan yg minta sequel Hello butler, aku gabisa janjiin. karna belum ke tahap penulisan. ini KookV guys, aku ada cerita untuk VKook sih, tpi setiap liat youtube, gabisa akutuh. Taehyungnya terlampau cantik T.T


	2. Chapter 2

**May I Love You?**

KeniGyu

Main cast: Taehyung, Jungkook, member BTS and others

Genre: romance, drama, humor (?)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans. Cerita murni dari imajinasi saya.

Warning: BL , gajering, menyebabkan ketidak pahaman/?

Summary: Niatnya membantu sang kakak menghancurkan kencan buta yang direncanakan ayahnya. Tapi kenapa malah Taehyung yang terjebak?

Happy

Reading

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kesalnya ketika menapaki lantai keramik apartemen milik sang kakak sepupu. Bagaimana tidak? Sesampainya didalam apartement, dirinya malah disambut derai tawa dari dua orang penghuni apartement. Bukannya ucapan selamat datang atau senyum lembut dari kedua orang itu.

"Wah, siapa ini yang datang? Kim Tae Hee versi Kim Tae Hyung, atau Kim Tae Hyung versi Kim Tae Hee?" Goda Namjoon setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya walau sempat terdengar tawa renyah dari bibir berisi itu. Taehyung mendengus kesal. Kalau membunuh di legalkan di Korea Selatan, maka sudah dapat dipastikan Kim Namjoon akan tergeletak bersimbah darah dikamarnya sendiri dan Taehyung menjadi pelaku utama.

Tanpa menjawab, Taehyung melepaskan sepatu kets putih dikaki langsingnya. Sedikit membanting sepatu ke lantai dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu tempat dua orang yang dipastikan sepasang kekasih sembari menghentakkan kaki. Diperjalanannya, Taehyung menarik risleting long dress dengan mudah. Lelaki manis itu terlampau ahli dalam hal menarik risleting. Kalian jelas tahu bukan kalau Taehyung sering memainkan peran sang kakak meski karakternya tetap keluar?

"Jangan dilepas dulu!" Seru seseorang bersuara sedikit nyaring mengalihkan fokus Taehyung dalam melepaskan pakaian sialan yang melekat ditubuh kurusnya.

Taehyung mengerang keras dengan nada rendah, dirinya terlampau kesal dan lelah. Ingin rasanya merobek langsung long dress milik kakak kembarnya kalau tidak mengingat pakaian ini salah satu kesayangan wanita manja itu. Kedua tangannya sudah bersiap menarik kain long dressnya kalau saja lelaki bernama Seokjin tidak mencegahnya.

"Apalagi hyung? Panas." Tanya Taehyung sembari mengeluh. Sekali sentakan, maka kain yang melekat ditubuhnya akan turun kebawah dan menyentuh lantai.

"Tae, bukankah kau semakin cantik saat menjadi kakak kembarmu? Bahkan kau lebih cantik dari Taehee." Tutur Seokjin tulus mengutarakan apa yang dipikirannya setiap kali melihat Taehyung yang bertransformasi menjadi Taehee. Tidak ada niatan menggoda apalagi mengejek. Karna sungguh, meski Taehyung seorang lelaki, dirinya memiliki wajah yang cantik dan manis.

Mendengar penuturan Seokjin, Taehyung langsung menyentak kasar long dress ditubuhnya. Menyisakan dirinya yang memakai kaos oblong dan boxer selutut. Ya, setiap berperan menjadi Taehee, Taehyung selalu memakai double-an. Dan kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dekat dapur.

"KIM TAE HEE!" Teriak seseorang didalam kamar mandi. Tentu itu suara milik Kim Taehyung. Menggeram penuh benci pada kakak 20 menitnya.

Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah berlari menuju kamar mandi yang tertutup. Cukup panik mendengar teriakan Taehyung dari dalam kamar mandi, belum lagi yang diteriaki lelaki berumur 23tahun itu adalah kembarannya sendiri. Tapi mereka menghela napas lega setelah tak terdengar suara benda atau apapun yang dibanting. Setau mereka, dalam keadaan begini, Taehyung akan mengamuk dan membanting apapun yang dilihatnya. Kecuali ponsel dan barang berharga miliknya.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas karpet bulu yang terasa lembut. Wajahnya lembab dan berseri, menandakan baru selesai mencuci wajah mulusnya, serta wig yang terpasang dikepalanya pun sudah terlepas. Ekspresinya merengut kesal, sejak tadi dia mendiami kedua orang yang sibuk bercengkrama di sofa belakangnya.

Dalam hati terus merutuki kembarannya yang selalu membuatnya kesusahan dalam melepaskan wig. Dia bahkan selalu mengingatkan Taehee untuk tidak memakai penjepit sebagai perekat wig dikepalanya. Tapi wanita sedarahnya tetap melakukannya, membuat Taehyung meringis sakit setiap melepas penjepit yang merekat diantara helaian wig dan rambut aslinya. Menjadikan surai tembaga model batok kelapanya sedikit berantakan dan beberapa helai nampak kusut.

"Ohya Tae, siapa lelaki sial yang mau berkencan denganmu?" Namjoon membuka suara, senyuman yang menunjukkan dimplenya benar-benar ingin Taehyung lenyapkan.

"Aku yang sial. Bukan dia." Jawab Taehyung ketus. Bibirnya mengerucut tak terima. Yang sial itu dia, iya dia, menjadi kakaknya untuk kencan buta bersama anak sahabat ayahnya.

Kedua pasangan kembali tergelak, puas sekali menggodai lelaki bersurai tembaga tersebut. Seokjin nyaris jatuh dari duduknya karna terus tertawa dan Namjoon sampai membungkukkan tubuhnya menahan sakit diperut akan kram yang melanda akibat tertawa keras. Tidak mempedulikan yang berbaring di karpet berbulu depan televisi mengerang kesal.

"Aku serius Tae, siapa lelaki itu?" Tanya Namjoon disela tawanya, lelaki bersurai perak mencoba meredakan tawanya dengan terus menghela napas perlahan.

"Hm.. Jeon Jung-" Hazel itu tertutup, mencoba mengingat-ingat nama seseorang yang baru saja dikencaninya siang tadi. Melupakan sejenak rasa kesalnya pada si pasangan homo dan terus mengingat. Sepertinya Taehyung harus sering makan ikan beromega tinggi, sifat pelupanya selalu muncul tanpa bisa dicegah.

Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah diam, tak ada lagi derai tawa yang menghiasi ruang tamu apartement. Mereka fokus untuk mengetahui lelaki sial mana lagi yang bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung dalam mode wanita. Sial? Tentu, Taehyung dalam mode Taehee itu mengerikan, tidak segan menunjukkan arogansinya agar teman kencannya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kencan mereka.

"Jeon- Jung..Kook?" Suara rendah nan lembut itu mengeja nama yang baru muncul dipermukaan setelah berhasil membuka pesan Taehee yang dikirimkan beberapa jam lalu, nama teman kencannya beserta fotonya. Beberapa menit lalu Taehyung menyerah mengingat nama teman kencan butanya dan memilih mengobrak abrik tas yang dibawanya untuk mengambil ponsel. Lelaki berkulit tan menduduki tubuhnya dan mengangkat ponselnya ke arah dua orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Eoh? Jungkook?" Lelaki bersurai pirang membeo dan sedikit menyipitkan mata bulatnya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Memastikan gambar yang terpampang jelas dilayar ponsel pipih calon adik iparnya adalah orang yang dikenalnya secara baik. Begitu pula Namjoon yang melebarkan mata tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Eum." Taehyung mengangguk polos, kembali menaruh ponsel pemberian ibu sebagai kado ulang tahunnya kedalam tas kecil milik Taehee.

Kedua pasang mata saling bersitatap, mencoba membaca pikiran masing-masing dan berpendapat kalau mereka dalam satu pemikiran pasti. Namjoon nampak menghela napas dan menatap punggung adik sepupunya yang sibuk menonton acara kartun di televisi.

"Kau serius berkencan dengan Jungkook?" Tanya Seokjin mencoba meyakinkan diri dan saat Taehyung menoleh ke arah mereka hanya untuk menunjukkan wajah polos bercampur kesal telah menjawab pertanyaannya. Ya, Taehyung sungguhan berkencan dengan lelaki bernama Jeon Jungkook itu.

"Seingatku, Jungkook.. orientasinya bermasalah." Gumam Namjoon sedikit gusar. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kacau mendengar sang adik sepupu kesayangannya berkencan dengan Jungkook. Meskipun dalam keadaan menjadi Kim Taehee.

"Oh? Seperti kalian?" Si surai tembaga membalikkan tubuhnya secepat gendang telinganya mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Namjoon dan Seokjin, memasang wajah polos menggemaskan. Lelaki yang paling tua mengangguk, mengiyakan kata-kata Taehyung.

Lelaki manis itu tidak salah, mereka memang memiliki masalah dalam hal orientasi. Dan mereka tau kalau Taehyung sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyindir maupun mengejek pasangan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Itu murni kepolosan si Kim muda.

Taehyung dibuat terdiam, jemarinya menggaruk pipi dan giginya menggigit bibir bawah.

"Dan setauku, Jungkook selalu menolak tawaran ayahnya untuk kencan dengan wanita maupun lelaki lain." Ujar Seokjin disambut tatapan bingung dari si surai tembaga. Namjoon mendesah pelan melihat ekspresi yang adik sepupunya tunjukkan.

"Lalu kenapa dia mau berkencan denganku? Ah! Maksudnya Kim Tae Hee?" Kedua orang berbeda umur mengedikkan bahu. Tak paham juga dengan alur pikiran Jungkook yang tidak jelas.

"Mungkin karna Taehee cantik? Hei, siapa yang tidak akan tertarik pada Taehee?"

"Aku tidak." Namjoon menyela cepat dan mendapatil pukulan sayang tepat di tengkorak belakang.

"Kau gay dan sepupunya, bodoh." Sinis Seokjin membiarkan kekasihnya mengaduh sakit akibat pukulan yang diberikan pada si surai perak.

Taehyung mengangguk menyetujui. Benar, Kim Tae Hee terlahir dengan wajah yang cantik dan tubuh ideal. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona wanita itu. Itulah yang menyebabkan Taehyung selalu berakhir mengencani teman lelaki Taehee karna wanita itu terlalu malas menolak ajakan teman lelaki yang mengajaknya berkecan. Taehyung merutuki sikap Taehee yang satu itu.

"Ey, bukankah Jungkook selalu menolak gadis secantik apapun? Bahkan lelaki manis dan mungil ditolaknya."

Setelah hening melanda mereka, Namjoon pertama kali membuka suara. Mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya sekaligus menguak fakta yang masih diingatnya sampai sekarang.

Seokjin mengangguk cepat dan ekspresi terkejut secara berlebih menghiasi wajahnya, tak terkecuali Taehyung yang menampakkan ekspresi blanknya.

"Lalu kenapa dia menerima kencan ini.." Lirih Taehyung dengan sorot mata blanknya. Kedua pasang mata lain menatap miris ke arah si Kim muda.

...

Selesai berbincang di apartement bersama kakak sepupu dan kekasihnya, Taehyung memilih pulang kerumah. Meminjam pakaian Namjoon karna tidak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan menjadi Taehee gadungan. Bisa-bisa menjadi bahan tawaan para maid dirumahnya.

Mendudukkan bokongnya dikursi belajarnya dan menumpu kepala diatas telapak tangan kirinya. Sesampainya dikamar, Taehyung tak henti memikirkan sosok lelaki yang baru saja dikencaninya siang tadi. Bagaimana kalau lelaki itu tertarik padanya? Bukan, maksudnya sungguhan tertarik pada Tae Hee? Tapi kan lelaki itu gay, masa iya tertarik pada Taehee?

"Argh! _Molla_!" Pekiknya mengacak rambut dan berakhir menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja belajar. Frustasi sendiri akan pemikiran aneh yang terus menurus melintas dikepala mangkuknya. Tau begini, tidak usah menemui kakak sepupunya dan langsung kabur ke rumah.

BRAK!

"YAK! Kim Tae Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" Teriak seseorang mendobrak pintu kamar milik Taehyung. Membuat sang empunya melirik sekilas pelaku pendobrakan pintu biru dongker kesayangannya, sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Ada apa?" Bukannya menjawab, si pemilik kamar balik bertanya dengan nada rendah dan serak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada teman kencanmu kali ini eoh? Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku menerima pesan kalau akan ada kencan lagi diminggu depan?!" Tuntut wanita yang kita ketahui adalah saudara kembar lelaki bersurai tembaga.

Taehyung segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan membalas tatapan nyalang yang kakak kembarnya tujukan pada dirinya. Mata sipitnya membulat tak percaya, mencoba meyakini diri kalau yang didengarnya salah.

"Apa?" Lelaki berkulit tan mengernyit kala melihat wajah kakak kembarnya memerah menahan kesal. Apa dirinya gagal membuat lelaki itu menggagalkan kencan berikutnya? Sampai Taehee terlihat begitu marah padanya.

"Aku tanya, apa yang kalau lakukan pada lelaki itu? Apa kau tidak menggunakan jurus jitumu agar lelaki itu mengalami trauma?"

Kali ini Taehyung baru menyadarinya, menyadari kalau dirinya tidak melakukan apapun pada lelaki tampan itu. Tidak mengeluarkan arogansinya, tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas, tidak berperilaku seburuk yang biasanya. Dia masih mengingat apa saja yang dilakukannya pada lelaki itu. Bersikap kalem dan hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata.

Tidak berniat menjawab semua rentetan tanya dari sang kakak 20 menit, Taehyung memilih membenturkan kening mulusnya pada permukaan meja belajar yang terbuat dari kayu ek. Menyesali perbuatan bodoh yang dilakukan. Kalau seperti ini, Taehyung harus bagaimana?

Melihat Taehyung yang bersikap aneh, Taehee menyimpulkan kalau adik kembarnya tak melakukan sesuatu yang semestinya. Wanita itu mendengus, kesal juga karna mendapat pesan dari teman kencan buta kali ini yang meminta untuk ada kencan berikutnya. Tentu saja Taehee yang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah diantar sang kekasih sehabis berkencan tersedak liurnya sendiri. Dan segera berlari kedalam rumah, mengabaikan Hoseok yang mengharap adanya kecupan sebelum pulang ke apartementnya. Wanita itu mendobrak pintu dongker dengan keras guna menghilangkan amarah yang mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Taehyung menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh kearah kakak kembarnya, mengerjapkan mata dua kali dan merengut.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Taehyung bersedekap dada dan membalas tatapan sang kakak.

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk menggantikanmu, selebihnya itu urusanmu." Lanjut lelaki manis mengedikkan bahu.

Taehee dibuat terdiam. Dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Taehyung. Aturan yang mereka sepakati, Taehyung hanya akan berkencan dengan teman lelaki Taehee satu kali. Tidak ada yang kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya. Karna setiap sekali kencan, Taehyung sudah menggugurkan niatan teman kencannya untuk melakukan kencan berikutnya. Taehee selalu percaya kalau adik kembarnya pasti berhasil.

"Tapi kali ini kau gagal! Dia malah meminta adanya kepastian akan tanggal kencan buta di minggu depan!" Protes Taehee tak terima kalau dirinya-lah yang harus melanjutkan kencan buta itu. Tatapannya menuduh sang adik dan apa-apaan si surai tembaga yang mengedikkan bahu tak acuh.

"Itu urusanmu, nona Tae Hee. Urusanku dengan lelaki Jeon sudah selesai." Ujar Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ranjang empuk nampak menggiurkan untuk ditiduri.

"Sialan kau Tae!" Umpat Taehee sebelum keluar dari kamar bernuansa peach dan membanting pintu kamar.

"PINTUKU BISA RUSAK, BODOH!" Teriak Taehyung melihat pintu kamarnya dibanting tanpa perasaan.

.

.

Di kediaman Jeon yang memiliki interior campuran tradisional dan modern, terdapat dua lelaki berbeda jaman tengah duduk santai di sofa single yang tersekat oleh meja kaca ditengah mereka.

"Jadi, kau memilih melanjutkan kencan ini?" Tanya yang tua setelah mendengar penuturan anak semata wayangnya mengenai kencan butanya bersama anak sahabat ayahnya.

"Ya, sepertinya aku tertarik padanya." Jawab Jeon muda tersenyum lebar dan lelaki tua tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Sudah appa bilang, kau tidak akan menyesal mengencaninya."

Jungkook mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan sang ayah mengenai teman kencannya yang tidak akan membuat lelaki tampan itu menyesal. "Aku tidak menyesal sedikitpun."

"Oh, bagaimana dia?" Tanya sang ayah penasaran akan apa yang dilihat anak tunggalnya mengenai anak dari sahabatnya.

"Manis." Tutur Jungkook masih mengingat jelas wajah dan tentu saja senyuman canggung yang wanita itu lemparkan padanya.

"Wah, kau sudah mulai jatuh kedalam pesona mematikannya." Goda tuan Jeon dan gelak tawa dari mereka berdua memenuhi ruangan.

~May I Love You?~

Brak!

Suara bantingan sampul buku tebal dan permukaan meja mengalihkan pandangan orang-orang kearahnya. Si pelaku nampak tak acuh akan apa yang dilakukannya. Terlampu malas untuk sekedar peduli. Kepalanya sudah sakit, pusing memikirkan tugas pribadi dan tugas kelompok yang sialnya hanya tinggal beberapa hari untuk dipresentasikan didepan dosen.

"Tae, kau oke?" Tanya teman disampingnya sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan lelaki berwajah manis yang pucat. Tidak ada rona dan sinar diwajah manis itu. Terlihat kelelahan dan kurang tidur.

"Oke, jangan menatapku begitu. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Taehyung menunjukkan senyum kotak untuk memberi tahu teman sebangkunya untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Untuk apa khawatir, toh dosennya saja tidak peduli pada mahasiswa dan terus membombardir mereka dengan tugas. Pikir Taehyung kacau.

"Oh.. baiklah." Seorang wanita yang duduk disampingnya memilih diam dan kembali pada lembaran buku yang tengah dibacanya. Membiarkan Taehyung menundukkan kepala dan mata terpejam. Lelaki itu butuh istirahat setelah mengerjakan tugas secara maraton selama tigahari berturut-turut.

.

"Ada apa denganmu? Suram sekali." Tanya Jimin memastikan dirinya duduk tepat disebelah sang sahabat, bukan orang lain. Karna sungguh, Taehyung dalam keadaan pucat itu sangat tidak asik.

" _Ngantuk_ , mau mati saja." Gumam si surai tembaga tidak bergerak dari dirinya menduduki kursi kantin dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Matanya terus terpejam tanpa niat membukanya barang sedetik.

Lelaki berkulit pucat mendesah melihat keadaan sahabat kecilnya yang menyedihkan.

"Tae, aku mendatangimu karna aku membawa cheesecake untukmu." Ujar Jimin mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tas dan meletakkannya telat didepan wajah sang sahabat.

"Kau tidak sedang menjadikanku kelinci percobaan lagi kan?" Ada nada menyelidik dan Jimin tersenyum. Setidaknya temannya masih bisa merespon baik kata-katanya.

Tubuhnya ditegakkan walau kepalanya terasa berat dan matanya yang terbuka nampak sayu. Membiarkan Jimin membuka penutup kotak bekal dan menyendokkan sepotong cheesecake buatannya lalu mengarahkan garpu berisi potongan cheesecake ke arah Taehyung yang disambut mulut terbuka.

"Terlalu banyak keju." Komentar Taehyung saat merasakan rasa keju yang terlalu pekat dimulutnya setelah mengunyah potongan cheesecake yang Jimin berikan padanya.

"Ini untuk Yoongi hyung, bagaimana?"

Taehyung mengerang merasakan cita rasa cheesecake buatan Jimin yang terlalu didominas keju. Mata sayunya melirik sang sahabat yang menatapnya antusias.

"Kau tau aku bukan penggila keju, aku suka saat cheesecake diberi toping strawberry." Tutur Taehyung mengambil botol mineral diransel dan menenggak isi botol guna menghilangkan rasa keju di lidahnya.

"Tapi enak kan? Ayolah katakan kue ini enak." Cecar Jimin berharap kalau sahabatnya memberi komentar bagus akan cheesecake buatannya.

Jimin itu hobi makan dan menjadikan dirinya suka memasak juga. Menjadi gemar memasak dan membuat kue berbahan dasar keju saat tau sang kekasih menggilai keju melebihi apapun. Tentu sebelum memberikannya pada kekasih tercinta, lelaki bermata segaris itu akan mendatangi Taehyung untuk dimintai pendapat akan rasa masakannya. Entah itu bentuk protesan, makian, pujian, Jimin akan sangat puas mendengarnya langsung dari sang sahabat. Kim Taehyung adalah komentator terbaik dalam hal makanan.

"Sejauh ini sangat enak. Ku sarankan, jangan terlalu dipenuhi keju dan krim. Kau membuat pemakannya cepat mual." Ujar Taehyung menyeka cairan yang mengalir disudur bibirnya. Jimin tersenyum puas mendengar setiap komentar Taehyung, kepalanya mengangguk dan bersiap untuk pergi sebelum suara pekikan dari para wanita didekat pintu masuk kantin mengalihkan atensinya, begitu pula Taehyung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya si surai tembaga penasaran akan apa yang diteriaki oleh mahasiswi kelebihan makeup itu.

"Oh? Jeon Jungkook, si idola kampus. Ku rasa dia mendapat jadwal sore." Jawab Jimin tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi ekstrim dari sahabatnnya.

Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook yang itu? Batin Taehyung mencoba meyakini diri kalau lelaki yang katanya idola kampus bukanlah orang yang sama dengan orang yang dikencaninya beberapa hari lalu. Dan bukan apa yang diceritakan kakak sepupu bersama kekasihnya. Tidak. Taehyung harap itu tidak sama.

"Kau tidak kenal Jungkook?" Tanya Jimin baru menyadari ekspresi terkejut dari sahabatnya. Lidahnya berdecak kesal, sahabat satunya ini terlalu udik hanya untuk mengetahui idola kampus. Jangankan tau idola kampus, aplikaso sosial media saja taunya cuma line, kakaotalk dan twitter, selebihnya? tidak ada.

Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung malah buru-buru membenahi tali tas ranselnya dan pamit dengan Jimin sembari berlari cepat menuju pintu keluar kantin yang berbeda dengan pintu masuk kantin. Meninggalkan lelaki bersurai gray yang bingung melihat tingkah aneh sang sahabat.

Juga, meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah sibuk menyingkir dari para wanita yang menempelinya. Sebuah seringai muncul dari sudut bibir tipis itu, menyebabkan jeritan dari para wanita. Dirinya sempat bertatapan dengan mata kucing lelaki bersurai tembaga dan itu membuat hatinya bersorak senang.

.

.

"Taehyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya sosok wanita sudah lengkap dengan mini dress pink pudar bermotif kerangka daun berwarna hitam, tak lupa ikat pinggang putih melingkar manis dipinggang kecilnya. Wanita itu sibuk mondar-mandir, memikirkan cara untuk menghancurkan kencan buta yang telah adik kembarnya gagalkan karna nyatanya lelaki itu meminta ada kencan selanjutnya.

Lelaki bertubuh kurus memilih sibuk membaca manga ditangannya. Manga yang didapatnya secara online. Menyandarkan punggung didepan pintu almari didekat jendela. Tak peduli sedikitpun pada kembarannya yang terlihat frustasi.

"Cukup katakan kau menolaknya. Jangan memohon untuk tidak ada kencan berikutnya lagi." Ujar Taehyung tenang, seolah tak mempermasalahkan akan adanya masalah yang terjadi di masa depan. Tak ingatkah kalau teman kencannya adalah anak sahabat ayahnya? Ingin rasanya Taehee menjabak rambut yang begitu disayangi ibunya.

"Ku harap semudah itu. Apa dia tampan?" Timpal Taehee penuh harap. Kali ini mata kucing itu melirik kakak 20 menitnya.

"Dia tampan, kau tidak akan rugi bertemu dengannya. Pertama dan terakhir kali." Ucap lelaki manis kembali membaca manganya. Tidak mempedulikan wajah kakaknya tengah menahan kesal.

Taehee menghela napas panjang. Oke, katanya tampan, pasti mudah untuk ditolak. Toh dirinya sudah memiliki hoseok. Biarlah urusan ayahnya dia atasi nanti. Setidaknya menolak ajakan teman kencannya adalah yang terpenting sekarang.

"Hati-hati pada serangan mendadak." Suara Taehyung terdengar memperingati. Bukan apa-apa, dirinya pernah merasakan serangan yang Jungkook lakukan padanya. Seperti asal usap sudut bibirnya, contohnya. Dirinya tidak ingin kakaknya mengalami apa yang ia dapatkan.

Taehee hanya bergumam dan keluar dari kamar adik kembarnya. Bersiap diri untuk menemui anak sahabat ayahnya yang sekaligus teman kencannya. Dia sudah mengirim pesan pada Hoseok tentang kencan buta ini dan akan menolak melanjutkannya, mengatakan untuk tidak cemburu dan tenang.

...

Kecanggungan melanda sesaat kedua orang berbeda gender saling duduk berhadapan di menit kesepuluh. Taehee meminum cairan panas berwarna pekat dalam cangkir. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang melanda dirinya. Bukan, bukan karna wajah lelaki itu, tapi tatapannya. Tatapan yang dilayangkan lelaki itu seperti mata pisau yang siap menyayat setiap bagian kulitmu. Begitu tajam dan dingin.

Sesungguhnya, dipertemuan ini Taehee hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang sudah ia rangkai dibenaknya dan pergi begitu saja. Tapi lelaki itu tetap diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Seperti tidak berniat membuka sesi perbincangan sampai Taehee terus menerus menghela napas.

"Jungkook-ssi."

"Ya." Napas si wanita tercekat, nada suaranya berat dan dingin.

Nada tak bersahabat itu membuat kepercayaan dalam diri Taehee muncul dan menguat. Dia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini pada lelaki asing maupun teman lelakinya yang lain. Ia tak terima.

"Jangan membuat janji kencan berikutnya. Aku terlalu sibuk mengurus kekasihku."

Taehee tersenyum manis, tapi Jungkook tau kalau wanita didepannya berbeda dengan wanita minggu lalu. Sangat berbeda sampai Jungkook bisa melihat perbedaannya dalam sekali lihat.

"Tentu." Balas Jungkook tak berniat ikut tersenyum.

"Kau bisa pergi, sekarang." Obsidiannya menatap mata indah itu tapi tak membuatnya tertarik sedikitpun.

Terlihat jelas guratan emosi mengelilingi wajah cantik Taehee. Apa katanya? Lelaki sialan itu mengiyakan perkataannya dan detik berikutnya mengusirnya? Sialan sekali lelaki dihadapannya.

Tampan sih, dia membenarkan fakta yang Taehyung katakan sebelum dirinya keluar kamar sang adik. Tapi sangat menyebalkan, dan apa? serangan mendadak? Oh ya, Taehee mendapatkannya. Kenapa juga Taehyung tidak memberitahunya kalau lelaki sialan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Tanpa berpamitan Taehee bangkit berdiri dan berjalan cepat keluar kafe yang juga tempat Jungkook melakukan kencan buta dengan seseorang yang mirip wanita tadi. Bahkan tempat duduknya pun sama.

Seolah Jungkook menyukai moment itu dan ingin mengulanginya. Sialnya, seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya berbeda dari wanita tadi. Wanita tadi adalah perwujudan asli sosok yang ayahnya katakan dan yang dikencaninya minggu lalu adalah sosok palsu yang selalu menyamar menjadi wanita bernama Kim Tae Hee.

Jungkook menggeram menahan amarah. Ini tidak sesuai ekspektasinya, dimana dia akan menggoda, membuat wanita berwajah manis itu tersenyum canggung dan mungkin tertawa untuk menambah kesan manis dalam kencan mereka.

Jungkook masih disana, menikmati secangkir yuanyangnya yang sudah dingin dalam diam. Menghilangkan rasa kesal dihati dan kepalanya. Dan tidak sengaja melihat sosok yang ingin ditemuinya tadi, sosok itu memasuki kafe bersama seseorang yang Jungkook kenali. Tapi lelaki bergigi kelinci tidak merasa cemburu, toh sosok lain itu sekedar sahabat, tak lebih.

Bibir tipisnya ikut tersenyum saat senyuman manis mengembang diwajah cantik sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah lama di idamkannya, sosok yang ingin diraihnya dan sosok yang sudah memasuki pikirannya.

Dan sosok itulah yang ditawarkan oleh sang ayah. Sosok yang tidak bisa Jungkook tolak.

Seorang Kim Tae Hyung. Menjadikan diri Jungkook terjatuh dalam sekali lihat. Tidak memberitahukan sang ayah kalau dirinya sudah lama memiliki ketertarikan pada lelaki bersurai tembaga. Dan saat memiliki kesempatan berkencan bersama lelaki itu meski dalam keadaan menjadi wanita, Jungkook sangat bersyukur pada sang ayah.

.

.

.

TBC or Delete?

Akhir kata..

jangan lupa reviewnya ya~

terimakasih juga yg udah fav/follow/review.

Gyu sayang kalian~

 **Kamsahamnida ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**May I Love You?**

KeniGyu

Main cast: Taehyung, Jungkook, member BTS and others

Genre: romance, drama, humor (?)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans. Cerita murni dari imajinasi saya.

Warning: BL , gajering, menyebabkan ketidak pahaman/?

Summary: Niatnya membantu sang kakak menghancurkan kencan buta yang direncanakan ayahnya. Tapi kenapa malah Taehyung yang terjebak?

 **Chap. II**

 **.  
**.  
Happy

Reading

.

"Hyung, bisa kau meminta Jimin mengajariku bermain bisbol?" Pinta Jungkook setelah dirinya menyelesaikan latihan basket bersama timnya.

Sosok yang sibuk meneguk cairan isotonik dari botol digenggamannya melirik juniornya. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuh keduanya, bahkan kaos jersey tanpa lengan mereka menempel dikulit dan terlihat basah.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya sosok bersurai pirang selesai menghabiskan cairan isotonik dibotol miliknya. Menolehkan kepalanya guna melihat juniornya yang kini balik sibuk meneguk cairan isotonik yang didapat dari salah satu penggemarnya.

"Hanya ingin saja, kelihatannya menarik."

Lelaki berkulit pucat nampak berpikir sejenak. Seingatnya junior satunya ini jarang sekali tertarik pada sesuatu kecuali basket dan segala macam mata pelajaran memusingkan yang anehnya sangat disukai lelaki bergigi kelinci tersebut. Ah, jangan lupakan kalau lelaki bermarga jeon juga tertarik pada sosok manis bermarga Kim yang dekat dengan kekasihnya.

Lelaki bernama Min Yoongi mengulas senyum, dirinya baru paham maksud dari kata Jeon Jungkook. Tentu saja itu hanya alasan belaka, Jungkook pasti memiliki siasat tersembunyi dibalik keinginannya untuk mempelajari olahraga bisbol. Yoongi selalu paham akan Jungkook tanpa lelaki itu mengucapkannya, karna lelaki bermarga Min sudah mengenal dekat siapa Jungkook.

"Aku akan hubungi Jimin nanti, sekarang dia sedang ada jadwal latihan. Taehyung bisa mengamuk kalau Jimin tidak serius latihan." Ujar Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya, meraih tas selempangnya dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti, diikuti Jungkook yang berterimakasih pada senior kesayangannya.

.

Disinilah Yoongi berada, setelah selesai berganti baju dan menyuruh Jungkook membeli minuman juga camilan dikantin kampus, lelaki bermata kecil memilih menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah mengistirahatkan diri di dekat anak lain.

"Kau lelah Jim?" Tanya Yoongi lembut sembari mengulurkan sebotol mineral yang sempat dibelinya sebelum masuk kelas tadi. Lelaki bermata sipit menoleh cepat dan tersenyum lebar menyadari kekasihnya datang untuk melihatnya berlatih.

"Hyung." Panggilnya ceria dan menerima botol mineral dari sang kekasih dan segera menegak cairan tersebut. Mereka berdua berbincang sampai Yoongi mengingat sesuatu dan sedikit mendekatkan diri ke arah Jimin.

"Jim, bisa kau ajari Jungkook bermain bisbol?" Yang ditanya mengernyit bingung, namun mengangguk.

"Tentu, tapi untuk apa dia mau belajar bisbol? Dia harus fokus pada basketnya." Ucap Jimin balas bertanya. Tidak paham juga mengapa Jungkook mau mempelajari bisbol, padahal lelaki yang berstatus sebagai juniornya itu harus fokus pada kegiatan basket dan kuliahnya.

"Entahlah." Balas Yoongi tak acuh dan mengedikkan bahu, tak peduli pada junior dan segala gelagat lelaki Jeon.

"Woah, Yoongi hyung menemui si bantet lagi?" Tanya seseorang bersuara riang dalam nada rendahnya dan duduk dikekosongan yang Jimin maupun Yoongi buat, kini terlihat mereka duduk membentuk segitiga.

"Yak! Sakit Jimin!" Pekik Taehyung mengusap kepala belakangnya yang dipukul keras oleh sang sahabat. Bibir tebalnya terus mengaduh akan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung hilang. Jimin sendiri hanya menggerutu karna sahabatnya terkadang suka mengejek tinggi badannya. Hei, itu bukan salahnya memiliki tinggi badan yang tidak ideal.

Melihat interaksi kedua juniornya membuat Yoongi tersenyum tipis dan matanya membulat sempurna. Sepintas sebuah ide cemerlang tersemat diotak jeniusnya.

"Tae,"

"Hm?" Hazel menatap polos obsidian milik Yoongi. Nyaris saja Yoongi mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mencubiti pipi junior manisnya kalau tidak mengingat dirinya harus mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Bisa kau mengajari adikku bermain bisbol?"

"Oh tentu saja hyung, bawa adik hyung ke sini. Dan Taetae akan mengajarinya sampai pandai." Jawab Taehyung secepat Yoongi menyelesaikan perkataannya. Raut wajah polos itu berbinar penuh kepercayaan diri, senyum kotak terbentuk apik pada belah bibir tebal itu, menunjukkan deretan gigi bersih dan terawat.

Jimin berdecih, tapi tidak menampik kalau sang sahabat memang ahli dalam bisbol. Selalu bekerja keras dan berlatih melebihi anak setimnya. Itulah mengapa Taehyung dipilih menjadi kapten tim bisbol. Yeah, seidiot dan sepolos apapun sahabatnya, Kim Taehyung adalah kapten terbaik milik klub bisbol mereka.

Taehyung mendelik saat mendengar teman kecilnya berdecih seolah tak terima kalau dirinya lebih hebat dari si bantet. Ingin sekali memprotes, bibirnya bahkan sudah terbuka akan mengeluarkan protesan beserta umpatan.

Namun sebuah interupsi menghambat pita suaranya.

"Ini dia adikku, mohon bantuannya Taehyungie~" Sejurus telinganya mendengar suara ramah sang senior, kepalanya menoleh dan mulutnya menganga lebar kala kedua netranya mendapati sosok paling dihindari tengah duduk tepat disampingnya.

Tunggu, disampingnya? Sejak kapan si lelaki bermata bulat duduk disampingnya? Apa mungkin karna Taehyung terlalu fokus merangkai kata serta umpatan untuk sahabatnya sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok itu? Beberapa pertanyaan mengganggu pikirannya.

"hai, Kim Taehyung?" Sapa si lelaki bersurai jelaga. Kelopak matanya mengerjap, sebuah ingatan terputar manis dikepala kecilnya. Suara dan nadanya.. seperti pernah didengarnya disuatu tempat. Nada yang sama ketika lelaki itu mengucap nama kembarannya disaat Taehyung menggantikan sosok cantik si kembaran. Oh sial, ketidakberuntungan macam apa ini, umpat Taehyung dalam hati.

Katakanlah kini Taehyung tengah menyesali keputusannya yang asal mengiyakan permintaan seniornya. Seharusnya Taehyung bertanya siapa adik si Min Yoongi. Seharusnya Taehyung tidak langsung main mengangguk dan dengan percaya diri mengiyakan permintaan Yoongi.

Karna Taehyung sama sekali tidak memprediksikan kalau Jeon Jungkook adalah adiknya Yoongi. Yah, walau bukan adik kandung. Tapi tetap saja, Jungkook rupanya adalah adik kesayangan Yoongi di klub basket. Sial beribu sial untuk Taehyung. Kalau sudah begini kan, dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang tadi ia katakan pada Yoongi.

Mengajari seorang Jeon Jungkook bermain bisbol sampai pandai? Seseorang tolong tenggelamkan aku. Dalam hati memelas, meratapi nasib.

Di hadapannya sudah ada sosok makhluk paling diminati satu kampus, kecuali dirinya. Tentu, mana mungkin dia ada ketertarikan pada sosok yang kini sibuk memegang tongkat bisbol asal-asalan.

Tipe pemula sekali. Gerutu Taehyung menatap datar sosok berwajah tampan dihadapannya.

"Aku akan melempar bola ke arahmu, ayunkan tongkatnya dan pukul bola semampumu. Ini hanya awal, aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu dalam bermain bisbol. Aku akan mengajarimu saat melihat hasilnya." Jelas Taehyung memasang wajah serius, aura seorang atlet bisbol menguar dari tubuh kurusnya.

Jungkook terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan lelaki manis penyandang kapten diklub bisbol. Kepalanya mengangguk paham dan memperhatian sosok lelaki berkulit tan yang kini sedikit menjauh darinya. Dapat dilihatnya, telapak tangan kanan lelaki Kim sudah memegang bola bisbol dan bersiap melempar bola. Memasang kuda-kuda dan fokus.

Jika ini mimpi, Jungkook tidak akan percaya kalau pemilik wajah cantik dan manis yang berdiri beberapa meter disana bisa seserius dan sefokus itu. Tapi Jungkook tau, seorang Kim Taehyung selalu serius pada apa yang dijalaninya.

Bola bisbol sudah dilayangkan ke arah Jungkook dalam tempo sedang dan lelaki Jeon mengayunkan tongkat digenggamannya sebisa mungkin.

Berhasil! Jungkook berhasil memukul benda bulat yang dilempar oleh Taehyung padanya. Senyum mengembang dari bibir tipisnya ketika melihat bola yang dipukulnya melayang cukup jauh dari jangkauannya. Tidak menyadari langkah kaki menuju dirinya.

"Masih kurang. Tapi untuk seorang idola kampus yang jago dalam banyak hal, kau lumayan." Ucap Taehyung sedikit menyindir saat sudah berdiri didepan Jungkook. Si surai jelaga semakin melebarkan senyumannya, tangan yang memegang tongkat bisbol menggoyangkan benda itu, seolah mengatakan pada Taehyung. Biarpun dirinya pemula, dia sudah melakukannya dengan baik.

Taehyung mendengus, tungkai kurus terbalut celana jersey melangkah tepat dibelakang Jungkook. Dan lelaki berwajah manis semakin mendengus menyadari perbedaan tubuh mereka yang mencolok. Dirinya memakai kaos polo besar guna menutupi tubuh mungilnya walau itu semakin membuatnya terlihat kecil, sedangkan lelaki didepannya memiliki postur tubuh lumayan besar dan berotot belum lagi tinggi badan yang cukup mengganggunya.

'Sebenarnya yang pelatih disini siapa sih?!' Jerit Taehyung penuh protesan dalam benaknya.

"Pegang tongkatnya dengan benar. Aku akan mengajarimu." Suruh Taehyung memilih berdiri disamping Jungkook. Bisa makin sakit hati dia kalau terus membandingkan tubuh berisi itu dengan tubuh kurusnya.

Lelaki bersurai jelaga mengikuti instruksi Taehyung, kedua telapak tangannya sudah menggenggam erat gagang tongkat bisbol. Wajah tersenyum akibat pujian dari Taehyung tadi sudah lenyap tergantikan wajah serius.

Tapi, wajah seriusnya tidak berlangsung lama karna sosok yang menjadi incarannya sejak beberapa bulan lalu sudah kembali berdiri dibelakangnya. Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi kedua punggung tangannya digenggam lembut namun erat oleh sosok dibelakangnya. Kalau begini, bagaimana Jungkook mau serius? Gugup iya.

"Fokus Jeon, fokuskan pikiran dan kekuatanmu pada satu titik." Ucap Taehyung dengan nada terendah dan serius. Nada itu hanya keluar bila Taehyung tengah diposisinya sebagai kapten dan ditengah lapangan bisbol.

"Pikirkan kalau ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu. Lakukan semampumu dan kerahkan semuanya." Sambung Taehyung menuntun tangan Jungkook yang menggenggam tongkat bisbol untuk diayunkan perlahan namun pasti. Setelahnya, Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dengan kencang, menyebabkan suara bising dari permukaan tongkat yang terbuat dari kayu saat memukulnya ke udara.

"Seperti itu." Taehyung bergerak cepat, menjauh dari tubuh Jungkook dan melepas genggaman pada kedua tangan Jungkook setelah mengajari lelaki tersebut cara memukul yang benar.

Seakan baru menemukan pijakan, Jungkook tersentak dan mengerjapkan mata dua kali. Mencoba meyakini diri bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi belaka. Tapi saat Taehyung sudah berlari menjauh dan berteriak padanya untuk lebih fokus dan mengatakan kalau lemparan kali ini tidak main-main. Jungkook sadar, ini bukanlah mimpi.

Kim Taehyung didaerah kekuasaannya sendiri seperti singa. Sangat mengerikan dan tegas. Jauh dari kata polos dan manis. Kesan yang selalu terlihat diluar kampus maupun dalam kampus.

Lemparan Taehyung sungguh diluar perkiraan dan anehnya Jungkook bisa menangkis bola itu secepat dan sekuat mungkin. Bola sudah terlempar entah kemana dan Taehyung bersorak akan Jungkook yang langsung paham dan mempraktekkan ajarannya.

"Sudah bagus." Puji Taehyung tersenyum tipis sesampainya dia ditempat Jungkook berdiri. Tangannya mengambil tongkat dari genggaman Jungkook dan berkata "Latihan selesai."

Meninggalkan Jungkook dalam keterdiamannya. Ingin sekali si surai jelaga mengajak Taehyung mengobrol tentang beberapa hal. Harapannya baru saja akan pupus kalau saja Taehyung tidak membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap penuh selidik kearahnya.

"Jungkook, jangan ajak Taehee kencan terus. Dia sudah mempunyai kekasih." Ujar Taehyung kembali membalikkan tubuh, Jungkook yang mendengar lontaran kata tersebut sempat terkejut tapi selanjutnya si surai jelaga tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin mengajakmu kencan, Kim Taehyung?" Tawar Jungkook separuh bercanda karna sisanya dia serius. Serius ingin mengencani lelaki manis berwajah cantik dan polos itu.

Seketika Taehyung menoleh cepat kearah lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya. Matanya melebar mendengar ajakan kencan dari Jungkook. Tanpa sadar si surai tembaga tersedak air liurnya saking terkejut dan terbatuk.

"Ohok.. ohok-ohok.. ohok.." Taehyung menjadikan batuk yang tidak disengaja akibat tersedak air liurnya sebagai senjata dalam menghindari Jungkook tanpa menjawab ajakan konyol itu.

"Ohok.. uhuk.. uhuk.. ohok." Si bibir tebal terus batuk penuh kesengajaan dan meliriki lelaki yang sibuk menatap bingung dengan wajah mengernyit ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya.. ohok! Aku terkena batuk.. ohok.. mendadak.. OHOK OHOK!" Bohong Taehyung masih saja berpura-pura batuk dan mengepalkan tangan ke arah bibir yang sibuk mengeluarkan suara batuk anehnya guna melancarkan sandiwara dadakan. Tanpa menunggu reaksi lain dari si idola kampus, Taehyung berjalan menghampiri dua orang yang duduk santai di bangku yang biasa digunakan anak-anak klub untuk beristirahat.

"Ohok, Jimin. Ku rasa -ohok. Aku harus ke kantin. Ohok Ohok!" Ucap Taehyung masih dalam kepura-puraannya terbatuk. Jimin maupun Yoongi dibuat mengernyit oleh tingkah aneh makhluk dihadapan mereka. Tapi Jimin yang pertama mengerti gelagat Taehyung, terlihat dari sebelah mata milik sahabatnya yang mengedip dua kali ke arahnya.

Kim Taehyung sedang berbohong.

"Hhh, baiklah. Pergi sana, biar aku yang lanjutkan." Ujar Jimin mengibaskan tangannya mengusir sang sahabat yang kini tersenyum lebar dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Terimakasih Jimin, aku akan mentraktirmu nanti." Setelahnya Taehyung berlari penuh bahagia keluar lapangan bisbol yang tak jauh dari kampusnya.

Melupakan fakta penting kalau dirinya terbatuk secara berlebih -ralat, maksudnya pura-pura terbatuk. Meninggalkan kedua orang menatap kepergian anak itu dengan ekspresi bingung dan satu orang lagi tersenyum sembari menggeleng.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Tanya Jimin menyadari kalau juniornya sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan Yoongi sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu dan melirik jalur pintu masuk dan keluar lapangan bisbol, "Aku hanya mengajaknya berkencan." Jawabnya tak acuh. Membuat Jimin ternganga tak percaya dan Yonggi mengernyitkan alis tak paham.

"Mwoya?"

"Kau gila?"

Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa keras. Jimin dan Yoongi mendengus, tanpa dijawab pun mereka sudah tau jawabannya. Dasar Jeon gila. Itulah tiga kata tersemat di dua kepala milik sepasang kekasih menatap jengah junior mereka.

"Kook, lebih baik urungkan niatmu mengajak kencan si Taetae." Jimin mengeluarkan suaranya saat Jungkook menyelesaikan tawanya. Kedua pasang beralih menatap lelaki bermarga Park penuh selidik.

Kali ini Jimin mengedikkan bahu malas, " _Well_ , Taehyung sangat menghindari kata kencan."

"Oh ya?" Nada separuh tak percaya terlontar dari bibir tipis lelaki Min.

"Ya, Taehyung bilang kencan tidak seseru bermain di _timezone_ dan tak sebahagia memenangkan _lotre_." Jelas Jimin, lelaki yang berasal dari Busan itu masih ingat pendapat Taehyung mengenai kencan buta. Sungguh pendapat terkonyol dan terpolos yang pernah didengarnya. Untung saja Taehyung sahabat kesayangannya, coba kalau orang lain, sudah ia pertemukan dengan hiu ditengah laut Busan.

Kini Jungkook dan Yoongi saling melempar pandangan. Seolah sorot mata masing-masing bisa berbicara satu sama lain dan keduanya mengangguk sesaat menyelesaikan tatapan mereka.

Ketiganya pun keluar dengan Jungkook dan Yoongi mencecar lelaki yang berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka penuh pertanyaan tentang Taehyung. Sebenarnya Yoongi sudah cukup tau akan Taehyung, tapi dia ingin membantu adik kelasnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian si tidak peka Kim. Dan kelihatannya Jimin tidak keberatan, buktinya anak itu menjawab lugas setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jungkook maupun sang kekasih padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Selesainya latihan dan masuk kelas hanya untuk absen karna sang dosen memilih izin tidak masuk. Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya dibangku panjang halte bus. Sedikit membungkuk guna memudahkan jemari tangannya menggapai betis untuk dipijat. Hari ini latihan yang dilakukannya bersama teman satu tim bisbol cukup berat ditambah tidak adanya pelatih, cukup berat bagi Taehyung meng _koordinasi_ kegiatan mereka.

Alhasil mereka latihan dengan porsi waktu seperti biasa tapi tidak semaksimal biasanya. Ah, Taehyung merasa gagal menjadi kapten. Harusnya dia bisa me- _manage_ latihan mereka, bukannya sibuk melatih kelenturan tangan dan otot untuk mendapat hasil maksimal saat melempar bola.

Lelaki bersurai tembaga menghela napas sejenak. Sudah sekitar duapuluh menit dia menunggu bus, tapi tak kunjung datang. Dia hanya ingin pulang cepat dan segera tidur. Tubuhnya butuh istirahat, ditambah tugas dari salah satu dosen jurusannya yang mendekati kata deadline. Tubuh dan pikirannya sudah sangat lelah, bila harus menunggu lagi sepertinya dia akan berakhir tertidur seperti biasanya. Kepalanya sudah menunduk dan matanya separuh menutup, sangat siap tidur sembari menunggu datangnya bus kalau saja sebuah suara klakson tidak membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Tawar seseorang ketika sudah menurunkan kaca pintu mobil dan berhenti membunyikan klakson mobil.

Kepala yang tadi menunduk kembali terangkat guna melihat siapa manusia sialan yang berani mengganggu acara tidurnya. Matanya menyipit, mencoba memperjelas penglihatan pada sosok yang melongokkan kepalanya dari kaca mobil. Heol! Taehyung mendengus keras melihat siapa pelaku yang membunyikan klakson.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Tolak Taehyung memilih menatap jalanan di sisi kirinya. Berharap bus datang dan membawanya pulang.

"Naiklah, busnya masih lama. Aku tau kau sudah menunggu sejak lama." Suruh Jungkook sudah keluar dari mobil sport hitamnya. Taehyung melirik lelaki yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya dan menghela napas.

"Aku tidak suka naik mobil pribadi." Aku Taehyung memasang wajah lesu, ternyata bus datang lebih lama dari biasanya.

Alis milik Jungkook naik secara reflek. Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang tidak suka naik mobil pribadi? Oh, mungkin hanya Taehyung seorang.

"Bukankah menyenangkan naik mobil pribadi?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan dan menatap obsidian milik Jeon. "Tidak, nanti kena _macet_ , lebih lama sampai tujuan."

Sejenak Jungkook dibuat terpaku, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Taehyung padanya murni kepolosan layaknya anak kecil yang mengutarakan ketidaksukaan melakukan hal yang disuruh orang dewasa padanya. Astaga, bagaimana bisa Jungkook disuguhi ekspresi wajah menggemaskan itu padahal beberapa jam yang lalu wajah manis milik Kim dihiasi keseriusan dan aura mendominasi.

"Tapi naik bus juga pasti kena _macet_."

"Tidak, bus punya jalur sendiri. Jadi bisa lebih cepat dari mobil." ujar Taehyung menggeleng masih mempertahankan wajah polos dan sedikit memberengut.

Lelaki bersurai jelaga dibuat bertanya-tanya dalam benak. Sebenarnya dia sedang berbicara dengan mahasiswa semester 5 atau anak tk yang baru memasuki tingkat A?

Kim Taehyung dan segala kepolosan yang jarang diperlihatkan pada siapapun kecuali dalam keadaan blank atau lelah berlebihan. Dia hanya akan memasang wajah polos dan lugu pada orang-orang terdekatnya, dan Jungkook pengecualian. Taehyung terlihat seperti itu hanya lelah berlebihan akibat latihan.

"Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu menggunakan sepeda motor-"

"Sepeda." Taehyung menyela cepat. "Sepeda motor membuat banyak polusi."

Kali ini Jungkook menganga tak percaya tapi setelahnya ia mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan menjemputmu dengan sepeda." Ucap Jungkook disambut anggukan cepat dari si surai tembaga. Membuat hatinya berdesir melihat tingkah menggemaskan kakak tingkat dikampusnya.

Menyadari perbincangan mereka telah berakhir, Jungkook berinisiatif untuk membuka obrolan dengan topik selanjutnya. Tapi suara klakson bus menghentikannya.

"Oh, busnya sudah datang." Sorak Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat bus berjalan pelan dan berhenti tepat dihalte tempatnya menunggu bus tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa, Jungkook-ah." Pamit Taehyung melemparkan senyuman termanis yang pernah Jungkook lihat selama hidupnya. Kecuali senyuman sang ibu. Bahkan lelaki Kim melambaikan tangan dan masih tersenyum padanya.

Pintu bus sudah terbuka dan Taehyung segera memasuki bus. Bus berwarna biru dan putih itu melaju setelah melewati mobil sport hitam milik Jeon muda yang terparkir didekat halte.

Meninggalkan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya. Rasanya Jungkook bisa melayang ke angkasa hanya karna senyuman dan lambaian tangan milik si surai tembaga. Seseorang tolong tampar wajah tampan Jungkook agar cepat sadar.

Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman lebar yang menunjukkan gigi kelinci kebanggaannya. Tak menyangka Taehyung akan menerimanya secepat ini. Tentu saja Jungkook tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan menjemput Taehyung dengan sepeda gunung tercinta esok hari. Langsung saja Jungkook masuk kedalam mobil dan mengendarai mobil pemberian kakeknya ke rumah orang tuanya. Merasa tidak sabar akan hari mendatang dan berharap waktu berjalan secepat mungkin.

Jungkook hanya tidak tau, tidak semua ekspektasi yang menari indah dikepala cerdasnya sesuai kenyataan yang ada esok hari. Yah kita tunggu saja seperti apa hari esok. Sesuai harapan Jungkook atau tidak?

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Membosankan kah?/? anehkah? gajelas kah? gimana? Aku ngegambarin Taetae ga terlalu uke dan biasa aja. Taehyung mungkin cantik dan bisepnya ga se-aw/? Jungkook. tapi tetep aja namanya cowo pasti punya sisi manly kan. manis mulu ntar eneg jknya .g

ini sedikit bocoran aja mengenai chap yg akan datang. Aku gatau mau mutus dimana jadi selamat bertebak ria~ kkk. dan, ah terimakasih banyak buat yg ngasih support melalui review/follow/fav. sumpah aku gatau kalo ada banyak yg tertarik sama ff ini ㅠㅠ

aku jarang bales review kalian, tapi percayalah, aku ngebales semuanya dengan update secepat aku bisa.

Mohon reviewnya~ Terimakasih *bow


	4. Chapter 4

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Taehyung belum menyadari sesuatu hal telah terjadi saat dirinya dalam keadaan separuh sadar dan tidak fokus sore kemarin. Sungguhan tidak peka saat sayup-sayup gendang telinganya menangkap perbincangan orang-orang dikoridor kampus.

Mengatakan seorang idola kampus datang ke kampus mengendarai sepeda gunung. Nampak semakin gagah dan keren. Semua orang yang Taehyung lewati terus bergosip seperti itu. Dan si surai tembaga begitu santai berjalan memasuki kelas, bergumam dalam hati mengenai mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang selalu membicarakan si idola kampus.

Seketika langkahnya terhenti tepat dimeja tetapnya saat sebuah ingatan melintas manis dikepalanya tanpa diminta. Membuat mata bak mata seekor kucing terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga lebar menyadari sesuatu. Ingatan tempo hari begitu jelas terasa di otaknya. Seolah tak menyisakan sedikitpun ruang untuk sang pemilik berpikir akan perkataannya kemarin sore pada sang idola kampus.

'' _Ige mwoyaaaaa_?!'' Teriak penuh dramatis menuhi seisi kelas, belum lagi ekspresi berlebih tercipta diwajah manis lelaki Kim. Tidak mempedulikan banyak pasang mata menatapnya bingung dan heran, tapi segera mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing saat menyadari bahwa pelakunya adalah si Kim _Alien_ Taehyung. Rata-rata teman sekelasnya sudah mengetahui jelas tingkah aneh dan betapa konyolnya seorang Kim Taehyung.

...

Seharian ini terasa berat untuk Taehyung. Memasuki kelas dosen terkejam di fakultas, digebrak mejanya karna ketahuan melamun ketika si dosen _'killer'_ tengah menerangkan materi, kehilangan waktu makan siang karna mengerjakan revisi yang diberikan salah satu dosen kesayangannya, dan mendapat ocehan panjang dari asisten dosen karna telat mengirimkan semua tugas yang seharusnya sudah terkumpul beberapa jam lalu.

Taehyung menghela napas berat, matanya terus menatap jalanan beraspal didepan halte. Beruntung bangku panjang halte kosong dan hanya dirinya yang ada, coba kalau ada orang lain, mungkin orang itu bergedik ngeri melihat wajah suram dan mengeluarkan aura gelap. Kali ini sudut matanya melirik bayangan miliknya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Dan lelaki bersurai tembaga masih menduduki bangku panjang halte hampir setengah jam.

''Maaf membuatmu menunggu, aku ada latihan tadi.'' Sebuah suara mengganggu pendengaran Taehyung, kepalanya menegak lurus dan hazelnya bersitatap pada dua belah obsidian disana. Mengerjap dua kali dan menggeleng, lelaki Kim membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk membalas ucapan sosok yang masih lengkap mengenakan seragam latihan khusus milik klub basket.

''Tidak. Aku tidak menunggumu.'' Jawab Taehyung menatap polos sosok bertubuh atletis tersebut. Anehnya aura wajah suramnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Doeng! Secara refleks Jungkook memasang wajah _blank_ saat telinganya mendengar jawaban sang tambatan hati. Pikirnya, ia membuat Taehyung menunggu karna tidak ada angin topan berbadai, sang pelatih menghubungi semua anak tim inti untuk latihan seusai kelas terakhir. Tentu saja Jungkook yang sudah bersiap keluar kampus untuk menjemput si idaman harus tertunda akibat kabar mendadak itu. Bahkan Jungkook sudah memacu pedal sepeda gunungnya agar bisa tiba lebih cepat, takut sang 'calon masa depan' menunggunya lama.

Tapi, apa tadi katanya? Tidak menunggu Jungkook? Lalu untuk apa lelaki berwajah manis itu tetap duduk dibangku halte padahal sudah beberapa kali bus melewati halte tersebut? Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dengan rasa penasaran yang mengelubungi hatinya, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Mungkin saja Taehyung lupa kalau dia memilik janji pulang bersama Jungkook?

''Lalu, kau menunggu siapa?''

''Teman -'' Taehyung sedikit menjeda dan itu membuat hati kecil Jungkook menjerit.

''Dia bilang ingin mengembalikan komikku.'' Lanjut Taehyung yang disambut desahan penuh lega. Tau begini tak seharusnya hati kecil Jungkook menjerit penuh protes, tidak juga seharusnya dia merasa cemburu dan curiga kalau Taehyung mungkin sudah memiliki tambatan hati.

Beberapa menit keheningan melanda keduanya, suara langkah kaki ribut menganggu pendengaran kedua orang yang tengah duduk ditempatnya masing-masing.

''Maaf Taetae, kau pasti lama menungguku. Tadi dosen datang terlambat dan ada materi tambahan, jadi tidak bisa pulang cepat.'' Sesal lelaki yang Jungkook akui memiliki wajah cantik meski tidak secantik Kim Taehyung tentu saja. Dapat dilihatnya, Taehyung menggelengkan kepala dan kembali memasang wajah polos yang mampu melelehkan hati seorang Jeon Jungkook.

''Tidak apa, aku juga sudah bilang akan menunggumu.'' Ujar Taehyung memaklumi dan tersenyum tipis.

Lelaki bersurai coklat kelam membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku komik berbeda judul dan seri lalu menyerahkannya pada Taehyung. Lelaki manis berkulit tan langsung berdiri dan menerima empat komik miliknya dari lelaki disebelahnya.

''Terimakasih ya, lain kali aku boleh meminjam lagi kan?'' Tanya lelaki cantik penuh harap, dia penggila _anime_ dan _manga,_ bisa dikatakan dirinya seorang otaku akut tapi tidak begitu tertarik dengan gadis loli kuncir dua karna dirinya penyuka sesama jenis.

''Tentu saja, Junghannie.'' Taehyung mengangguk, tentu saja dia memperbolehkan teman satu aliran dengannya meminjam komik miliknya. Berbagi hal yang sama-sama disenangi itu sangat menyenangkan, dan Taehyung selalu senang berteman dengan seseorang yang memiliki hobi maupun kesukaaan sama dengannya.

''Oh, Tae kau mau pulang bersama?'' Ajak lelaki yang kita ketahui bernama Junghan terlihat antusias setelah mendapat izin untuk meminjam beberapa komik lain milik lelaki Kim yang diketahuinya penggila manga sejak masih menginjak sekolah menengah pertama. Junghan mengetahuinya dari beberapa orang yang kenal dengan lelaki yang terkenal manis dan ramah itu.

Si surai tembaga menggelengkan kepalanya menolak ajakan teman sealirannya dan menunjuk ke arah dimana sosok lelaki yang sejak tadi terabaikan bersama sepeda gunungnya berada,.

''Aku pulang dengannya.'' Ucap Taehyung, kepala lelaki Yoon menoleh mengikuti arahan jari telunjuk Taehyung dan nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

''Waw, si idola kampus?'' Gumam Junghan tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang idola kampus yang setiap ke kampus selalu mengendarai mobil sport atau mobil mewah maupun mengendarai motor besar yang harganya menyamai harga satu mobil, kini tengah duduk santai di _sadel_ sepeda. Terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya, tapi pasti dalam artian berbeda.

Taehyung mengangguk cepat dan menarik lengan temannya. ''Jja, busnya sudah datang. Nanti kau ketinggalan.'' Suruh lelaki berkulit tan saat melihat bus berjalan pelan dan berhenti tepat dihalte. Junghan yang sejak tadi melamun kini tersadar dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung, raut wajah menggoda tertoreh diwajah cantiknya.

''Eyy, kalian mau berkencan ya? Pantas saja satu kampus gempar melihat Jungkook mengendarai sepeda saat memasuki area parkir kampus. Ternyata...'' Junghan menyeringai ke arah Taehyung yang sibuk menahan rona merah diwajahnya sembari memaksa teman barunya memasuki bus yang pintunya sudah terbuka.

''Tutup mulutmu dan cepat pulang.'' Suruh Taehyung tak mencoba membalas godaan Junghan apalagi mencoba menyangkalnya. Kepalanya sudah pusing memikirkan hari kemarin dan hari ini. Tawa Junghan membuncah saat sudah menginjakkan kaki dilantai besi bus dan pintu bus mulai tertutup. Helaan napas keluar dari belah bibir tebal milik lelaki Kim, lega melihat bus sudah berjalan menjauhi halte tempatnya berada bersama teman barunya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju sosok lelaki yang masih memasang wajah terkejut.

'' _Waeyo?_ '' Tanya Taehyung sudah berdiri disamping lelaki tampan idaman para gadis di kampusnya. Dirinya bertanya karna Jungkook tak henti memasang wajah konyol yang jauh dari kata tampan dan keren sedikitpun.

''A-ah, tidak.'' Jawab Jungkook tergagu. Sejak sebuah jari telunjuk menunjuk ke arahnya dan berkata akan pulang bersamanya, lelaki bermarga Jeon sama sekali tidak menyangka. Ia pikir dirinya diacuhkan oleh lelaki berwajah manis itu dan kemungkinan lelaki incarannya akan pulang bersama seorang lelaki cantik tadi. Untung saja dia tidak segera melajukan sepedanya hanya berpikir terkena harapan palsu dari seorang Kim Taehyung dan masih bertahan menunggu lelaki manis itu.

Taehyung mengangguk dan segera mengangkat sebelah tungkai kakinya untuk diletakkan di atas _jalu_ berbahan besi berwarna perak, dilanjut sebelah tungkai lainnya. Tanpa sadar, bahu kokoh milik Jungkook menegang kala kedua telapak tangan hangat milik Taehyung menggenggam kedua bahunya erat. Ia tau, lelaki itu menjadikan bahunya sebagai pegangan agar dirinya tetap aman.

Tanpa bertanya, Jungkook mulai mengayuh pedal sepeda gunungnya, memacu sepeda gunung yang teramar jarang digunakannya melewati jalan besar menuju kediaman rumah sang 'calon masa depan'.

Dalam perjalanan mengantar lelaki dibelakangnya, Jungkook maupun Taehyung memilih berdiam diri, menikmati keheningan yang tercipta dan semilir angin yang menghempas lembut wajah masing-masing. Sesekali Taehyung akan berbicara, mengarahkan Jungkook pada jalan mana saja yang harus ditempuh agar lebih cepat sampai. Padahal, Jungkook sudah tau tapi memilih jalanan besar guna memperpanjang waktu, dia hanya ingin berlama-lama bersama Taehyung.

Laju sepeda sudah mulai memelan dan berhenti tepat dikediaman keluarga Kim yang terletak di daerah komplek. Taehyung melompat dari _jalu_ tempatnya berdiri layaknya bocah sekolah dasar, Jungkook yang menolehkan kepalanya membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat aksi yang cukup berbahaya dan bisa melukai lelaki tersebut.

''Hehehe, terimakasih sudah mengantarku menggunakan sepeda.'' Ucap Taehyung penuh ketulusan dan menunjukkan senyum kotak kebanggaan keluarga besarnya –karna hanya Taehyung yang memiliki senyuman unik itu-.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menghela napas, ''Jangan mengulanginya lagi, itu berbahaya.'' Balas Jungkook yang mendapat kekehan dari lelaki yang suka menyamar menjadi seorang wanita demi menggantikan sang kakak kembar tersebut.

''Aku pergi.'' Pamit Jungkook sudah bersiap memacu pedal sepedanya kalau saja tidak ada suara yang menginterupsinya dan membuat kepalanya menoleh secepat angin berhembus.

''Jungkook.. kau ditolak.'' Ucap lelaki yang masih berdiri ditempatnya turun dari sepeda milik Jungkook. Kedua alisnya dibuat mengernyit, tak paham pada perkataan lelaki yang kini memasang wajah serius. Wajahnya sendiri menunjukkan raut penuh tanya.

''Aku menolakmu. Aku tidak suka dijadikan perantara. Kalau kau menyukai kembaran centilku, dekati saja sendiri, jangan melewatiku.'' Jelas Taehyung seakan mengerti raut wajah penuh tanya milik Jungkook. Sedangkan lelaki pemilik marga Jeon memilih semakin mengerutkan wajahnya.

Tapi Taehyung memilih tak acuh dan membuka gerbang rumah lalu memasukinya, tidak melirik barang sedikitpun pada sosok yang kini merasakan sakit dihatinya. Barusan, dirinya ditolak oleh sosok incarannya?

.

.

''BUAHAHAHAHAHA- Jeon Jungkook, seorang idola kampus idaman banyak laki-laki manis dan perempuan, bahkan selalu menolak semua orang yang menyatakan perasaan mereka.'' Tawa penuh cemoohan dan ejekan memenuhi seisi ruangan yang biasa digunakan kakak kelas dan teman seangkatannya untuk berkumpul. Tempat yang dijadikan sebagai _basecamp_.

Ada beberapa orang di ruangan dan hampir semuanya tertawa kecuali satu lelaki yang duduk didepan televisi berlayar lebar tengah menayangkan anime episode terbaru dari usb yang tertancap di DVD yang terletak tepat dibawah meja tempat televisi berada. Wajahnya terlihat serius memperhatikan layar televisi, tapi wajahnya tidak bisa membohongi. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sangat datar dan sorot mata tajam menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Sesampainya ditempat ini, Jungkook membanting sepeda gunung mahal miliknya didepat gedung dan berjalan memasuki ruangan dimana beberapa orang berkumpul, sibuk bermain tendo maupun menonton serial anime yang tayang ditelevisi. Semua kepala menoleh saat suara bantingan pintu mengganggu pendengaran mereka. Salah satu dari mereka menghampiri sosok yang baru saja datang dengan wajah muram, bertanya apa yang telah terjadi pada sosok lelaki termuda diantara mereka.

Dan sosok itu menjawab ketus, mengatakan dirinya baru saja ditolak oleh Kim Taehyung karna lelaki berwajah polos tidak suka dijadikan sebagai perantara. Mulut tipisnya mengumpat, wajah polos dan pikiran spontan milik Taehyung membuatnya geram sendiri. Siapa juga yang mau menjadikan Taehyung sebagai perantara kalau lelaki itulah incarannya sejak beberapa bulan lalu? Mungkin benar kata Mingyu, Kim Taehyung sangat bermusuhan dengan si peka dan tidak berniat berbaikan barang sedikitpun.

Jungkook menyesal, dalam hati terus menggerutu, mengumpat dan sesekali menyumpah serapahi kakak-kakak tingkat yang beberapa dari mereka satu klub dengannya. Karnya, yah.. setelah dirinya bercerita kronologisnya, bukan tepukan semangat yang didapat tapi tepukan tangan dan sorakan penuh cemooh dan ejekan. Dari beberapa orang diruangan, Jungkook sangat ingin membunuh sosok yang kini tengah berguling-guling diatas armani lembut sembari tertawa puas. Seakan mengejek sang idola kampus yang begitu payah dalam hal percintaan. Ya walau kenyataannya benar, _sih_.

''Aku tidak tau kau yang terlalu blak-blakkan atau Taehyung yang terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Kalian lucu, pasangan langka yang baru aku temukan.'' Jungkook langsung melempar remot tv yang kebetulan ada disampingnya ke arah lelaki bersurai pirang bergaya cepak yang tengah sibuk dengan stik _playstation_ dan langsung menganai sasaran. Lelaki bersurai pirang mengaduh kencang sembari mengusap kepalanya yang baru kena timpukan benda bernama remot.

''Keparat.'' Umpatnya ketika mengetahui siapa pelaku pelemparan remot dan mengenai kepala cerdasnya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karna dia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan bermain tendo, tak mempedulikan ada sorot mata yang sigap menikamnya kapanpun.

''Well, mereka belum menjadi pasangan Hun.'' Ujar sosok lelaki berkulit pucat pada sosok bersurai pirang, walau kenyataannya keduanya memiliki kulit yang sama-sama pucat. Lelaki bernama Sehun terkekeh disela kesibukannya membunuh para musuh di layar LCD berukuran 24 _inch._

''Oh, apakah Jungkook terkena- kau tau, hyung? Semacam, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?'' Tanya Sehun pada Yoongi, sejujurnya itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu hanya sebuah kalimat penuh sindiran yang ditujukan untuk seseorang di depat televisi ukuran lebar tersebut. Yoongi mengangguk dan keduanya tertawa lepas, begitu bahagia menjadikan adik mereka sebagai bahan ejekan.

Jengah mendengar tawa dari pada hyungnya, Jungkook memilih berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan untuk mencari udara segar. Lebih baik dirinya yang keluar daripada berakhir membanting tendo antik milik Kim Namjoon. Bisa disuruh beli barang yang sama dua kali lipat. Eh? Sebentar, Jungkook menghentikan laju kakinya sesudah menapaki anak tangga yang terakhir. Benar! Kim Namjoon, mungkin lelaki berotak jenius tingkat langit itu bisa memberinya solusi untuk mendapatkan hati Taehyung. Berhubung Namjoon juga kakak sepupu sang 'calon masa depan'.

.

''Kau datang kemari untuk curhat?'' Tanya Seokjin setelah membukakan pintu apartment milik sang kekasih dan menyambut sosok lelaki bersurai jelaga yang tengah memasang wajah datar. Namjoon sedang ada pertemuan dengan salah satu dosen di kampus sehingga Seokjin ditinggal sendirian di apartement milik lelaki Kim tersebut.

Jungkook berdeham dan menyamankan duduknya diatas sofa _single_ lembut diruang tamu. Sedikit kecewa mengetahui yang ditemuinya bukan si pemilik apartement melainkan kekasih pemilik ruangan ini.

''Sayang sekali, Namjoon baru saja pergi duapuluh menit yang lalu.'' Seokjin menghidangkan secangkir teh hijau diatas meja kaca depan sofa. Menduduki sofa panjang disebelah sofa single yang diduduki mantan adik kelasnya semasa sekolah menengah atas tersebut. ''Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan pada Namjoon? Mungkin aku bisa membantu juga kalau kau mau cerita padaku.''

Obsidian milik lelaki Jeon melirik mantan kakak kelas semasa sekolah menengah atasnya penuh minat. Apa jika dirinya bercerita pada Seokjin, lelaki yang memiliki marga sama dengan Namjoon itu akan paham dan bisa membantu? Tapi yang ingin diceritakannya kan mengenai Taehyung dan kemungkinan besar Namjoon yang mengetahui detailnya, bukan kekasih yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan sang pujaan hati.

''Hyung, kau mengenal baik Taehyung?'' akhirnya Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk memulai ceritanya melalui pertanyaan. Tentu pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya mengundang kernyitan samar dari wajah yang juga memiliki warna kulit serupa dengan 'calon masa depan'nya.

''Aku tau beberapa dari Namjoon dan ya, aku mengenal Taehyung secara personal. Dia calon adik ipar idaman yang menggemaskan.'' Jawab Seokjin secara lugas. Belas bibir tipis itu menghela napas lega, kalau begini dia bisa bercerita sedikit dan meminta saran pada kekasih kakak sepupu Taehyung.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk bercerita mengenai awal mula dirinya bisa tertarik dengan sosok berwajah manis sekaligus cantik. Berkata secara kebetulan melihat lelaki tak dikenalnya tengah sibuk menggerutu namun tangannya terus sibuk menata beberapa buku tebal dirak lemari perpustakaan. Lalu berlanjut pada dirinya yang ditawari untuk mengikuti kencan buta oleh sang ayah. Harusnya sang ayah tau jawabannya kalau anak laki-lakinya pasti akan menolak tawaran kencan buta tersebut tanpa pikir panjang.

Namun, perkataan ayahnya membuat Jungkook tertarik pada tawaran kencan buta kali ini. Bukan karna kencan buta bersama anak sahabat ayahnya. Melainkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dan menantang. Berkencan dengan seorang lelaki berwajah manis nan cantik yang menyamar menjadi seorang wanita demi mengelabui teman kencannya sebagai sang kembaran. Sehingga dirinya mulai memberanikan diri untuk mendekati incarannya, namun yang didapatinya tidak sesuai harapannya. Ternyata dia ditolak sebelum menyatakan perasaannya sedikitpun kecuali menyatakan keinginannya untuk berkecan dengan lelaki bergaya rambut mangkuk itu. Dibilang menjadikan lelaki itu sebagai perantara antara dirinya dan kembaran lelaki manis itu.

Seokjin yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, sesekali tersenyum memahami alur cerita Jungkook. Merasa senang ada yang menaruh hati dan ketertarikan pada calon adik iparnya. Yah walau kenyataannya sudah banyak lelaki maupun wanita yang menyatakan perasaan mereka pada Taehyung, tapi lelaki yang tengah disibukkan menggarap skripsinya itu tau kalau Taehyung selalu menolak halus pernyataan tersebut. Mengatakan belum cukup dewasa untuk memasuki hubungan lebih tinggi. Padahal faktanya, Taehyung sangat menghindari kataa 'kencan' kalau bukan paksaan sang kembaran dengan imbalan menarik. Tentu kalian tau alasan kenapa Taehyung menghindari kencan, bukan?

Dalam perasaan senangnya, terselip rasa sedih dan iba. Perkataan Namjoon terngiang dikepalanya dan Seokjin sungguh tak enak hati memberitahukan kenyataan yang mungkin menyulitkan Jungkook dan mungkin menjatuhkan angan lelaki serba bisa itu untuk mendekap hangat tubuh sang calon adik ipar. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, tidak.. dia harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Setidaknya dia harus membuat Jungkook bersiap menghadapi sesuatu yang jauh dari perkiraan. Bahkan dirinya sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari bibir kekasih sekaligus kakak sepupu Taehyung.

Ada alasan juga dibalik kesendirian Kim Taehyung yang selalu menarik perhatian banyak orang. Alasan kenapa lelaki manis itu mendapat julukan 'jomblo 23 tahun'. Dan sepertinya Jungkook harus tau alasan itu.

''Jungkook-ah.'' Panggil Seokjin menatap sendu lelaki disampingnya. Tatapannya dibalas dengan sorot mata tajam itu dan Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya seusai menyelesaikan ceritanya mengenai Taehyung.

''Kau tau kenapa Taehyung tidak pernah berniat untuk kencan dengan seseorang?'' Tanya Seokjin penuh kelembutan yang dibalas anggukan kaku pemilik marga Jeon.

''Karna kencan tidak seseru bermain di _timezone_ dan tak sebahagia memenangkan _lotre_?'' Jawab Jungkook mengingat perkataan Jimin lusa kemarin dan mengucapkannya, mengundang kekehan dari belah bibir tebal milik Seokjin.

''Itu benar, tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya.'' Ujar Seokjin masih bersama kekehan favorit Namjoon. Jungkook mengernyit tak paham dan sorot mata penuh tanya memenuhi pandangan Seokjin.

''Lalu?'' Seokjin tersenyum tipis, mencoba menghilangkan binar sedih yang sempat muncul sesaat.

''Taehyung seorang biseks dan Taehee seorang _homophobic_ ''

.

~May I Love You?~

.

'' _ **Taehyung seorang biseks dan Taehee seorang homophobic''**_

Pernyataan itu terus berputar dalam pikiran Jungkook. Kalimat itu seolah menamparnya keras sampai ke dasar. Harusnya dia senang. Senang bahwa 'calon masa depan'nya seorang _bi_ yang artinya dia memiliki kesempatan banyak untuk menggapai hati lelaki tersebut. Tapi, masalah ada pada si kembaran.

'' _ **Seingatku, keluarga Taehyung baik-baik saja karna beberapa anggota keluarga Kim seorang gay.''**_

Kalimat itu juga melintas dan sedikit melegakan, terlebih keluarga Kim nampak terbuka pada kaum _gay_ sepertinya. Belum lagi sahabat ayahnya seperti memperbolehkannya mendekati si bungsu Kim.

'' _ **Tapi yang harus kau hindari adalah Kim Tae Hee. Kau harus tau alasan mengapa beberapa sepupu Taetae memilih pindah dari rumah utama mereka ke apartement. Contohnya Namjoon, dia pindah ke apartement karna muak mendengar makian dari adik sepupunya satu itu.''**_

Jungkook dibuat mengerang keras sampai membenturkan punggung tegapnya diatas kasur berukuran _king size_ nan empuk. Obrolannya bersama Seokjin malah semakin memperumit keadaan. Niat hati menenangkan diri dengan mendengar petuah dari lelaki yang diajaknya bertukar cerita, kini gagal total. Di luar dugaan diluar ekspektasi, Kim Taehyung memiliki kembaran yang adalah _homophobic._

Mengerikan. Satu kata mewakili semua kata untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Kim Tae Hee.

'' _ **Dan Jungkook, Taehyung menolak semua yang menyatakan perasaan mereka karna tidak ingin Taehee mengganggu kehidupan tentram mereka, terlebih para lelaki. Itulah alasan kenapa Taehyung bertahan sendirian dan terlihat tak acuh pada kehidupan percintaannya.''**_

Kelopak mata yang sempat tertutup kembali terbuka dan langsung menatap langit-langit atap. Jadi itukah alasan mengapa Taehyung nampak sangat menghindari para lelaki yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya termasuk Jungkook sendiri?

Pusing dengan pikiran dan hatinya sendiri, Jungkook memilih kembali memejamkan matanya untuk menyelam ke alam mimpi. Sejenak, dia tidak ingin memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan Kim Taehyung walau nama itu tak pernah bisa jauh dari pikirannya.

Akhirnya Jungkook tertidur lelap diatas kasur miliknya.

.KeniGyu.

Seminggu telah berlalu dan Taehyung tengah menyibukkan diri menerjemahkan tiap kalimat berbahasa Korea yang tertera ditiap lembaran novel diatas meja perpustakaan tempatnya duduk menjadi bahasa negara tetangga. Sesekali mengambil kumpulan coklat berbentuk bundar berisi coklat _almond_ dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Selesainya kelas terakhir, lelaki bersurai tembaga memilih berlari ke perpustakaan guna menyelesaikan tugas terjemahan dari sang dosen. Sekaligus menghindari mata-mata yang dipilih kembarannya untuk memata-matainya.

Dia sudah mematikan ponselnya guna menghindari sang kembaran menghubungi untuk memaksanya mengikuti kencan buta bersama teman wanitanya. Sialan, memang Taehee itu siapa memaksanya untuk berkencan dengan wanita, gerutunya dalam hati disela mengerjakan tugas.

Selesainya mengerjakan tugas dan berhasil menghindari ajakan Taehee untuk berkencan dengan seorang wanita satu kampusnya, Taehyung memilih berjalan santai melewati trotoar yang menuju ke halte. Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan halte dan terdiam. Sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang terpampang dipandangannya.

Seorang Jeon Jungkook tengah berjongkok menghadap sepeda gunung yang Taehyung tebak pernah digunakan lelaki itu untuk mem _bonceng_ nya sampai depan rumah. Terlihat seperti tengah menunggu seseorang, gestur tubuhnya menunjukkan kalau lelaki itu telah menunggu cukup lama. Taehyung yang tak tau pasti apa yang lelaki bersurai jelaga itu lakukan dan anehnya dia memilih menghampiri lelaki itu untuk menanyai niat si Jeon muda.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?'' Tanya Taehyung tidak sadar sudah ikut jongkok disamping lelaki yang pernah dikencaninya sewaktu menjadi Taehee. Dapat dirasakan tubuh itu menegang penuh antisipasi dan saat menolehkan kepalanya, tubuh berbalut kemeja hitam dan _jeans_ putih itu rileks kembali.

''Menunggumu.'' Jawab Jungkook menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya yang mampu mengunci pandangan lelaki bermarga Kim, terpanah akan senyuman yang jarang ditunjukkan lelaki Jeon pada dirinya. Mata bak mata kucingnya mengerjap penuh keingintahuan dan kepolosan.

Berdeham kala pita suaranya tiba-tiba melemah, ''Untuk apa menungguku? Aku kan sudah menolak untuk dijadikan perantara.'' Tanyanya memicingkan matanya pada Jungkook.

''Entahlah, aku ingin menculikmu sebentar, boleh?''

Seharusnya Taehyung menolak saja tawaran Jungkook yang ingin menculiknya. Bukannya malah mengangguk malu-malu dan berdiri pada kedua jalu yang terpasang disisi roda belakang sepeda gunung.

Harusnya Taehyung memukuli Jungkook yang berani membawanya jauh dari lingkaran area komplek rumahnya. Bukannya bersorak dalam hati karna lelaki Jeon membawanya ke pinggiran sungai han dan berbincang panjang pada lelaki disampingnya sembari berjalan kaki sedangkan Jungkook menuntun sepedanya.

Seharusnya, Taehyung segera menghindari Jungkook guna menyelamatkan lelaki tampan itu dari terkaman kakak kembarnya. Bukannya.. melakukan hal sebaliknya. Menjadikan dirinya sendiri merasa sudah terjatuh ke dalam lingkaran yang dibuat lelaki Jeon.

Dan sesungguhnya, Taehyung sudah paham maksud mengapa lelaki Jeon ini terus mendekatinya. Dia mungkin terkenal polos dan lugu, tapi dia tidak bodoh hanya untuk mengetahui kalau lelaki disampingnya ini memiliki ketertarikan padanya.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: jangan gantung aku please(?). mungkin ini semakin riweut, tapi ga sebelibet benang layangan yang kusut kok.

Terimakasih untuk reviewnya

Silahkan menunggu kelanjutan dan tetap review ya~ ^^ *bow


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Maaf kalau updatenya terlambat, moodswing kambuh. Saya ngerasa ini maksa banget dan ngebosenin. Disini saya kasih tau, di chapt ini kookv momentnya tidak banyak. Saya sudah mewarning ya. Dan juga, disini jawaban untuk yg mereview.

Jika tidak setuju akan alur yang saya miliki, ada tombol exit. Saya sudah mewarning kalau alur dan bahasanya sulit dicerna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung baru saja memasuki kediamannya setelah menyuruh Jungkook untuk segera pergi dari depan rumahnya. Bisa bahaya kalau Kim Taehee melihat seseorang mengantarnya pulang, terlebih seorang lelaki, bisa-bisa Jungkook dijadikan campuran sup ayam. Helaan napas penuh kelegaan meluncur begitu saja dari belah bibir tebal itu saat menyadari hanya dirinya seorang yang ada di rumah, beberapa maidnya sudah pulang dan ayah ibunya masih sibuk bekerja di kota sebelah.

''Darimana saja?'' Baru saja Taehyung mengucap syukur saat menyadari dirinya sendirian dirumah, tapi suara melengking menyambutnya ketika hendak melangkahkan kaki memasuki pintu kamar yang sudah terbuka. Refleks kepalanya menoleh ke arah samping dan tersenyum, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan penuh selidik sang kakak duapuluh menitnya.

''Aku bertanya, Kim Tae Hyung.'' Sosok wanita disampingnya memasang wajah dingin dan bersedekap dada.

Taehyung memilih diam, terlampau malas membalas pertanyaan Taehee. Dia sedang tak ingin mencari masalah dengan siapapun. Jadi alih-alih menjawab, langkah kakinya terus bergerak menuju meja belajar. Melihat keterdiaman adiknya membuat wanita berkulit tan menggeram penuh kekesalan. Niatnya bertanya baik-baik mengenai si kembaran yang kembali kabur dari jadwal kencan yang dibuatnya. Tapi melihat sikap sang adik membuatnya gerah sendiri dan mengembalikan ingatan-ingatan buruk diotaknya tentang si kembaran.

''Tae, aku sudah bilang untuk tidak terus bergaul dengan kumpulan homo itu. Lihatlah dirimu, kau jadi terus menghindari kencan yang aku buatkan untukmu.'' Omel Taehee berdiri diambang pintu kamar adiknya. Taehyung yang mendengar itu mengerang keras, selalu topik ini yang kakak kembarnya angkat. Dia sampai jengah sendiri dan telinganya terasa kebas. Harinya sudah melelahkan ditambah Jungkook yang membawanya berkeliling, dia butuh istirahat tapi kenapa kakak kembarnya membahas sesuatu yang selalu Taehyung hindari? Mengumpat juga tak ada gunanya.

''Tae! Dengarkan kalau ada orang berbicara!'' Pekik Taehee penuh amarah, sudah cukup sabar dia mendiami setiap tingkah menjengkelkan adiknya. Ia harus bertindak cepat agar adiknya menjadi lelaki normal pada umumnya.

''Aku mendengarkan. Bicaralah, aku lelah mau tidur.'' Balas Taehyung sudah membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, bersiap untuk tidur dan melepas penat.

Taehee mendengus mendengar balasan Taehyung. Adik kembarnya semakin sering membantah dan berucap sesuka hati. Dia jadi curiga kalau pengaruh buruk para homo itu meracuni pikiran sang adik.

''Kau tau kan kalau aku ingin melihat keturunan darimu? Tae, aku ingin memiliki keponakan yang manis seperti dirimu.''

'Topik ini lagi.' Batin Taehyung mendesah penuh kepasrahan.

''Dan aku hanya ingin kau menikah dengan wanita cantik, setidaknya wanita yang aku kenal dekat.'' Ujar Taehee seolah acuh akan reaksi yang diberikan adik duapuluh menitnya. Diam-diam telinganya menangkap decakan malas dari bibir seseorang yang sudah meringkuk diatas ranjang.

''Tapi kau terus menghindar, apa mereka yang aku usulkan kurang menarik? Kau suka tipe bagaimana eoh?'' Sudah cukup. Taehyung terlampau lelah hanya untuk mendengarkan rangkaian kata dari sang kembaran. Tubuhnya secepat mungkin terduduk dan memasang wajah datar guna memberitahukan pada wanita yang sibuk bersedekap dada kalau ia sangat benci topik bahasan mereka kali ini.

''Taehee, bisa keluar dari kamarku dan berhenti membicarakan kencan? Aku sudah muak.'' Ucap Taehyung ketus, tidak peduli pada raut wajah Taehee yang tiba-tiba mengeras. Mungkin karna Taehyung mulai berani berkata sekasar itu padanya. Meski Taehyung dikenal keras kepala dan hobi melawan, setidaknya dia jarang membantah kakak kembarnya. Semua orang tau bagaimana patuhnya Taehyung pada seorang Kim Taehee yang memang terlahir arogan.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Taehee segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar milih adik kembarnya dengan perasaan kesal. Dia sangat kesal karna meski sudah sering Taehyung mengusirnya dari kamar, tidak pernah sekalipun adiknya memberikan nada ketus dan raut wajah seperti tadi. Sudah jelas kalau adiknya mulai berani padanya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Taehee harus mengembalikan adik penurut dan polosnya.

Sedangkan Taehyung, lelaki berwajah cantik nan manis itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan kedua netranya menatap datar langit langit atap. Dalam hati terus mengumpati kakak kembar dan dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah akur.

Lelah mengumpat dan mulai mengantuk, Taehyung memilih memejamkan mata dan tertidur. Mencoba menghilangkan segala prasangka buruk dipikirannya mengenai tindakan berlanjut sang kakak apabila mengetahui dirinya didekati oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Jungkook.

...

''Kau serius? Aku tidak tau kalau Taehee sudah berubah. Kau tidak menceritakannya.'' Seokjin memasang ekspresi terkejut secara berlebihan setelah mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya mengenai calon adik iparnya yang tidak lain juga kembaran Kim Tae Hyung.

Sejak pulangnya Namjoon ke apartement miliknya juga sang kekasih. Lelaki berdimple itu memilih mendudukkan diri disamping kekasihnya yang sudah duduk diatas karpet armani sembari menonton drama picisan yang disajikan pihak televisi. Tiba-tiba saja Seokjin membuka topik menarik, bahwa ia baru mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu Jungkook mendatangi apartement mereka, mencari Namjoon tapi yang didapati si Jeon muda hanya ada si Seokjin karna Namjoon memiliki kesibukan.

Namjoon menyimak semua perkataan sang kekasih penuh minat. Seokjin berkata kalau mereka berbincang dengan dirinya yang memberitahu apa-apa saja yang diketahuinya mengenai Kim Taehyung dan sang kembaran dari Namjoon. Istilahnya, men-copas apa yang didengarnya dari Namjoon. Lelaki bersurai perak hanya mengangguk paham dan tersenyum kecil, menyadari seberapa antusias sang kekasih saat menyadari kalau Jungkook begitu tertarik pada calon adik ipar.

Lalu ganti Namjoon yang berbicara. Meluruskan apa-apa saja yang belum diketahui oleh Seokjin. Fakta terbaru setelah ia bercerita pada Seokjin mengenai masalah rumit yang dihadapi beberapa sepupunya, termasuk dirinya. Lebih tepatnya masalah para pembelok dengan seorang _homophobic_. Dalam keluarga Kim, tidak masalah jika kau pembelok, asal kau bisa memimpin perusahaan dan keluarga dengan baik. Masalah keturunan, mereka bisa mengadopsi dari panti asuhan atau rumah sakit asal mereka bahagia. Ya, semudah itulah peraturan dikeluarga Kim. Tapi tidak dengan hadirnya seorang _homophobic_ di keluarga Kim, dan hanya satu-satunya dikeluarga tersebut. Kim Tae Hee. Jelas dia adalah penentang kelas kakap pada para pembelok dikeluarga besarnya. Menjadikan satu-satunya peneror ulung dan musuh besar para pembelok dikeluarga Kim.

Taehee akan mendatangi kediaman siapa-siapa saja yang memiliki orientasi menyimpang. Meneror para sepupunya tanpa lelah. Sebagian mencoba acuh dan mengatakan kalau Taehee sangat kurang kerjaan melakukan aksi peneroran. Tapi Taehee terkenal keras kepala dan arogan. Seolah tidak peduli, dia terus meneror sepupunya yang memilih hidup menjadi seorang gay. Sampai akhirnya usahanya berhasil, beberapa sepupunya langsung pindah dari kediaman masing-masing ke apartement terdekat. Sejujurnya mereka hanya risih dan sedikit sakit hati karna Taehee tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan kata-kata sadis seperti, 'makhluk sepertimu tidak pantas hidup' atau 'kau sudah mengotori kesucian keluarga besar Kim yang begitu terhormat'.

Begitu pula dengan Namjoon. Dia terlalu jengah melihat Taehee yang dulu sering mendatanginya hanya untuk meneror dan memberi kata-kata pedas padanya yang juga seorang pembelok. Di tambah dia memiliki kekasih yaitu Seokjin. Dirinya juga memilih pindah ke apartement demi menghindari teroran adik sepupunya. Setelah kepindahan para pembelok dari kediaman masing-msing, diketahui Taehee sudah tidak meneror mereka dan memilih sibuk berkencan dengan seseorang bernama Jung Hoseok.

Kemudian yang membuat seorang Seokjin terkejut ialah, dimana Namjoon berkata kalau Taehee sudah sedikit berubah. Setidaknya ketika melihat para sepupu yang berubah menjadi gay, kembaran Taehyung tersebut hanya memasang wajah datar dan dingin tanpa berkata-kata seperti kebiasaannya beberapa tahun lalu. Rupanya Taehee sudah mulai bisa menerima kenyataan kalau sepupunya memiliki kelainan pada orientasi mereka. Meskipun masih menyandang _homophobic_ , setidaknya Taehee tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan para pembelok lagi dikeluarga besar Kim.

''Tapi Namjoon, bagaimana nasib Taehyung?'' Tanya Seokjin setelah mengetahui fakta terbaru mengenai Taehee. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, masalah mereka adalah pada Taehyung. Sudah sangat jelas kalau Taehee akan menentang perubahan orientasi layaknya para sepupu Kim. Dan salah satu gay kenalan mereka sudah tertarik pada Taehyung sejak lama.

Namjoon mengedikkan bahu, ''Pasti ditentang habis-habisan oleh Taehee. Tidak ingatkah kau, hyung? Taehee sangat ingin memiliki keponakan manis dari Kim Tae Hyung. Bukankah sudah jelas akan seperti apa jadinya?''

Lelaki Kim lainnya hanya mendesah, memilih menyerah untuk berpikir keras akan nasib mantan adik kelasnya dan calon adik iparnya.

Apalagi, Kim Tae Hee sama seperti sang kembaran. Sama-sama tidak peka terhadap sekitarnya. Jadi sudah jelas bukan kalau Taehee tidak benar-benar tahu kalau Kim Tae Hyung seorang biseks?

-May I Love You?-

Taehyung tengah berjalan menuju lapangan bisbol. Hari ini ada rapat kecil untuk membahas pertandingan bisbol antar kampus yang juga mengikutsertakan tim bisbol mereka. Sejujurnya lelaki kelahiran akhir tahun itu sangat malas jika harus mengikuti rapat, dia lebih senang langsung latihan dan membahasnya di akhir latihan. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat siluet seseorang yang beberapa minggu ini mengganggu pikiran juga jadwal latihannya. Setelah menghela napas guna mengatur pola napasnya yang tiba-tiba tidak teratur, tungkainya kembali melangkah masuk ke lapangan. Dimana tim inti bisbol yang diketuainya sudah berkumpul dan melakukan pemanasan masing-masing.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?'' Tanya Taehyung tepat berdiri didepan sosok lelaki yang tengah duduk diatas rerumputan hijau lapangan. Yang ditanya mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum. Tidak mempedulikan raut tak suka dan terganggu yang Taehyung tujukan padanya.

''Menunggumu, hari ini aku akan menunjukkan cara memukulku. Aku yakin pukulanku lebih baik dari Jimin.'' Jawab sosok tersebut, Taehyung kembali menghela napas. Jengah juga pada sosok dibawahnya, nyaris setiap jadwal latihan bisbol lelaki mantan teman kencan kakaknya ini mendatangi lapangan bisbol hanya untuk dimintai tolong mengajarinya memukul bola bisbol dengan baik. Memangnya lelaki itu tidak memiliki kesibukan, dan Taehyung mengernyit, baru menyadari atau baru mengingat fakta yang menampar dirinya.

''Jungkook, pergi sana dan kembalilah ke klubmu.'' Usir Taehyung mengeluarkan suara dingin. Kali ini Jungkook yang mengernyit tak paham. Ada apa ini? Tumben sekali lelaki manis incarannya mengusirnya dan apa-apaan itu suara dinginnya. Tidak cocok sekali.

''Kenapa meng-''

''Pergi. Aku bilang kembali ke klub basketmu atau timku akan mendapat masalah.'' Sela Taehyung cepat ketika Jungkook hendak melontarkan pertanyaannya.

''Hey!'' Seru Jungkook tak terima karna tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Taehyung menuju pintu keluar lapangan bisbol. Tentu saja Jungkook yang memiliki tubuh lebih berisi dan berotot menghentikan langkah Taehyung, sehingga mereka berhenti tepat didepan pintu keluar.

''Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengusirku?'' Tanya Jungkook masih tidak terima pengusiran sepihak oleh Taehyung dan juga penarikan paksa. Seolah Jungkook adalah seorang pelaku kejahatan yang baru ditemukan dan diseret begitu saja oleh polisi.

''Kau anak basket bukan? Kau harus fokus pada tim basketmu dan berhenti ke lapangan bisbol. Karna ini bukanlah tempatmu.'' Wajah milik Jungkook mengeras. Sorot matanya menajam, seolah meminta penjelasan lebih dari perkataan Taehyung.

Sejenak Taehyung menghela napas, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang sempat terengah akibat menyeret tubuh besar milik Jungkook. ''Dengar Jungkook, dari awal aku sudah tidak senang mengajarimu bermain bisbol dan aku baru menyadari fakta bahwa kau juga bagian tim inti basket dikampus kita. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kau yang mulai tertarik dengan bisbol, tapi.. jangan terus berlatih dan membuang waktu di lapangan bisbol tempat tim bisbol berlatih.''

''Kenapa?'' Jungkook kembali bertanya, masih belum puas dengan penjelasan yang diterimanya dari Taehyung.

Keheningan melanda beberapa detik setelah Jungkook melontarkan pertanyaan.

''Karna hubungan klub basket dan klub bisbol tidak pernah akur. Pelatihmu akan mengamuk kalau mengetahui salah satu anggotanya fokus berlatih olahraga lain ketimbang basket, terlebih itu KAU.'' Tambah Taehyung menekankan bagian 'kau' diakhir kalimat lalu pergi menjauh dari Jungkook menuju anak-anak bisbol yang sedaritadi mengambil kesempatan curi pandang dan dengar. Mereka sedikit penasaran dengan perbincangan kapten mereka dan seseorang yang juga berstatus kapten di klub basket. Langsung saja mereka pura-pura menyibukkan diri saat menyadari pandangan tajam khas kapten mereka menyorot mereka.

Baru saja Jungkook ingin menyusul lelaki berstatus kapten bisbol untuk dimintai penjelasan banyak lagi. Jungkook hanya kurang puas akan penjelasan tadi, dia masih kurang jelas dengan semua perkataan Taehyung, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh lembut pundak kokohnya.

''Jungkook. Kau dipanggil pelatih.'' Suara husky bernada malas memenuhi gendang telinganya, tanpa menolehpun Jungkook sudah tau pemilik suara tersebut. Ia hanya berdeham dan berjalan keluar. Sedangkan pemilik suara husky memandang punggung juniornya dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

BUGH!

Tubuhnya terdorong beberapa senti dari tempatnya berdiri. Pukulan di pipi kanannya tidak cukup kuat membuat tubuh kekarnya jatuh ke ubin yang keras dan dingin. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada sosok didepannya ini. Kenapa dia di pukul begitu saja setibanya ia di ruangan khusus tim inti basket? Apa dia membuat kesalahan? Seingatnya dia tak membuat kesalahan, dia memimpin timnya dengan teramat baik dan tegas. Sama sekali tidak merasa memiliki kesalahan. Sampai suara berat menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

''Apa yang kau lakukan Jungkook?!'' Tanya sosok berpostur tubuh tinggi dan kekar meski sudah menginjak umur ke tigapuluh lima. Suaranya berat, sangat dingin dan sarat akan emosi. Terdengar tenang tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Jungkook yang sudah menjadi bagian dari klub basket sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di kampus Hanyang. Tentu dirinya sudah mengenal baik pelatihnya dari luar maupun dalam. Yang menjadi pertanyaan di benaknya adalah, mengapa sang pelatih memukul juga melontarkan pertanyaan penuh amarah?

''Bisa-bisanya kau berlatih bisbol dibelakangku.'' Suara berat itu mendesis tanpa mengurangi kadar emosi sedikit. Jungkook memilih menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Dia sudah sadar apa kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya. Ia melupakan fakta seberapa bencinya sang pelatih pada klub bisbol. Dan Jungkook membuat sang pelatih yang selalu melontarkan kata-kata pujian akan keberhasilannya membina tim inti menjadi semakin sukses kandas begitu saja.

''Beraninya kau Jungkook, mengkhianati klub basket yang selalu kau eluh-eluhkan.'' Kalimat itu memberanikan diri Jungkook untuk mendongakkan kepala, menatap serius wajah pelatih panutannya. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud berkhianat. Dia hanya melakukan itu untuk menarik perhatian seorang Kim Taehyung, tidak lebih.

''Pelatih-'' Ucapannya terputus dan kata-kata selanjutnya dari sang pelatih mampu mengehentikan seluruh pergerakan dan pola pikiran seorang Jeon Jungkook dalam beberapa detik.

''Dengar Jungkook, ku beri pilihan. Keluar dari tim inti dan kau bebas mendekati kapten sialan itu. Atau tetap menjadi kapten basket dan jauhi lapangan bisbol juga kaptennya.''

Setelahnya sang pelatih keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan sang kapten sendirian.

...

Jungkook tengah duduk meringkuk digundukan semen bercat hitam putih yang membatasi trotoar dan jalanan beraspal. Memilih berdiam diri setelah memarkirkan sepeda gunungnya di pinggiran halte tepat dibelakangnya. Menghindari bus yang berlalu lalang melewati halte yang kemungkinan menabrak sepedanya karna memarkir sembarangan.

Sorot matanya menatap ke aspal, namun orang bodoh pun tau kalau sorot matanya kosong, tidak memiliki binar sedikitpun. Layaknya korban dari _monster_ pencuri bayangan dalam animasi terkenal dari salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara. Beberapa kali sudah bibir tipis berona pink tipis itu terbuka untuk menghela napas. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa penat yang tiba-tiba menghantui pikiran juga tubuh. Menghiraukan rasa nyeri yang timbul dari pipi kanan akibat pukulan sayang dari sang pelatih.

Sampai lamunannya terhenti saat rasa dingin pada pipi kiri mengganggu aktifitasnya dan segera menolehkan kepala dan mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang sudah berani menempelkan benda bersuhu dingin dipipi kirinya. Tatapan tak suka yang dilemparkan pada si pelaku langsung berubah menjadi tatapan terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau pelaku dari penempelan benda yang ternyata sekaleng minuman adalah seseorang yang tadi siang mengusirnya dari lapangan bisbol?

''Apa yang kau lakukan?'' Tanya si pelaku yang sudah melepaskan acara menempelkan minuman kaleng bersuhu dingin di pipi Jungkook. Yang ditanya masih diam terpaku, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, membuat sosok yang tengah membungkukkan tubuh tepat disamping Jungkook memilih berjongkok. Sedikit lelah karna berjalan dari kampus ke halte bus.

Jungkook tetap pada posisi diamnya dan sosok disampingnya mulai jengah dipandangi seperti itu. Suara desisan keras dari minuman kaleng yang terbuka menyadarkan Jungkook dari sikap anehnya. Juga sodoran minuman kaleng yang sudah dibuka tadi padanya semakin menyadarkan Jungkook bahwa ini adalah kenyataan, bukan mimpi belaka. Sosok disampingnya sungguhan sang kapten tim bisbol sekaligus 'calon masa depan'nya. Sosok yang semakin sulit digapai setelah mengenal orang terdekatnya, sosok yang mengganggu pikirannya selama beberapa minggu terakhir dan sosok yang berhasil membangunkan sisi singa sang pelatih.

''Tidak suka cola ya?'' Tanya sosok itu sedikit lembut, tangannya masih setia menyodorkannya sekaleng minuman soda. Dengan cepat Jungkook menerima minuman tersebut dan segera meminumnya tanpa berbicara terlebih dahulu. Tidak sedikitpun menyadari pandangan miris juga penyesalan dari sang 'calon masa depan' yang ditujukan padanya.

Setelah kejadian pemberian cola kalengan, keduanya akhirnya pulang bersama. Seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu tapi ada kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka. Apabila beberapa minggu lalu Jungkook selalu mencari topik untuk sekedar dibalas gumaman atau jawaban malas dari Taehyung, maka hari ini lelaki bermarga Jeon memilih diam sembari menuntun sepedanya. Tentu ini ulah Kim Taehyung yang tidak ingin menumpangi sepeda apabila pemiliknya saja seperti tidak ada niat untuk mengendarainya. Dia memilih berjalan kaki dan meminta Jungkook menuntun sepeda sembari mereka menikmati pepohonan dipinggiran jalan yang mereka lewati. Dan Jungkook hanya mengiyakan tanpa berniat membantah permintaan Taehyung. Dia tidak mungkin mau melewatkan kesempatan pulang bersama sang calon kekasih saat Taehyung sendiri menawarinya untuk pulang bersama kan?

Lagipula, sudah beberapa kali Jungkook ditolak oleh Taehyung. Entah itu dalam bentuk apapun, contohnya menawari tumpangan pulang bersama menggunakan sepeda, tapi untuk latihan bisbol, Taehyung termasuk anak yang bertanggungjawab. Dia tetap mengajari Jungkook seperti janjinya pada Min Yoongi. Meski sering ditolak Jungkook tetap tidak kehilangan semangat untuk menjerat hati sang idaman. Bahkan peringatan dari beberapa orang terdekat mengenai kembaran pujaan hatinya ia hiraukan. Lebih tepatnya tidak ingin memikirkan hal tersebut lebih dahulu.

''Maafkan aku.'' Sebuah suara berat nan lembut memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya. Segera saja salah satu dari mereka menolehkan kepala cepat. Tebak siapa yang menoleh? Tepat! Dia Jungkook. Sedikit mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tak paham. Mengapa Taehyung meminta maaf? Apa mungkin dia baru menyesal karna terus menolak Jungkook? Oke, lupakan pertanyaan terakhir, karna itu adalah pemikiran penuh percaya diri milik lelaki Jeon.

''Untuk?'' Untuk berpuluh menit yang sudah dilalui keduanya, akhirnya Jungkook membuka mulut dan bersuara. Taehyung mengedikkan bahu dan menatap lurus kedepan, keduanya masih berjalan dan sudah memasuki komplek perumahan yang ditinggali Taehyung.

''Semuanya. Pasti sakit dipukul oleh pelatihmu.'' Jawab Taehyung sedikitpun tak menolehkan kepalanya disaat ia merasakan sorot mata tajam milik Jungkook seakan mencoba menembus pikirannya.

''Yah, cukup sakit kena pukul, tapi itu bukan masalah. Toh, sekarang hikmahnya aku bisa berjalan disampingmu, mengantarmu pulang.'' Balas Jungkook tanpa sadar terkekeh dan mendapat lirikan ragu dari sosok disampingnya.

Suasana kembali hening karna Taehyung tidak lagi berbicara dan Jungkook memilih fokus mengantar sang idaman ke rumah.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Taehyung sudah mendorong pintu gerbang yang tidak terkunci. Tubuhnya berbalik untuk melihat seseorang berstatus kapten dalam klub basket kampus mereka.

''Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.'' Ucap lelaki berperawakan kurus menundukkan kepala dan kembali menghadap pintu gerbang, bersiap untuk memasukinya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. memberikan efek yang tidak baik bagi jantung milik Kim Taehyung.

''Berhenti meminta maaf. Aku pergi dulu, my polaris.'' Setelahnya Jungkook menumpaki sepeda gunungnya menjauh dari kediaman Taehyung dan keluar komplek. Meninggalkan seseorang yang masih berdiam diri diambang pintu gerbang dengan wajah memerah, menahan malu. Dia harusnya terbiasa mendengan kata-kata cheesy tersebut karna Taehyung sering menggantikan sang kakak dalam urusan berkencan bersama para lelaki yang pastinya akan mengeluarkan kata-kata cheesy menjijikkan yang malah membuat isi perut milik lelaki Kim mual.

Tapi untuk kasus Jungkook, sangat berbeda. Terlebih kata terakhir yang bermaksud seperti panggilan itu. 'My polaris', panggilan yang tidak pernah Taehyung dapatkan dari siapapun selama _duapuluhtiga_ tahun dia hidup didunia dan beberapa tahun menjadi duplikat Kim Tae Hee dalam hal berkecan. Taehyung tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui arti 'polaris', karna dia sangat mencintai angkasa beserta isinya. Arti polaris cukup mengesankan dan menjadi bintang navigasi favorit lelaki berkulit tan tersebut.

Tersadar kalau ia melamun, Taehyung memilih berjalan cepat memasuki rumah keluarganya. Sama sekali tidak sadar ada seseorang yang sudah memperhatikan kedatangannya dan Jungkook di depan gerbang rumah dari lantai dua rumah.

Orang itu mendesis menahan kesal, terlebih mengetahui raut wajah tak biasa yang Taehyung pancarkan setelah Jungkook melontarkan beberapa kalimat.

''Keparat kau, Jeon.'' Sosok tersebut menggeram dan menarik tali dikusen jendela sehingga kaca jendela tertutup kain tebal secara otomatis.

...

Hari sabtu, dimana Kim Taehyung tidak memiliki jadwal apapun dikampus maupun klub bisbol. Sejak pagi dia sudah menyibukkan diri berlari keliling komplek rumahnya. Mencoba melepaskan penat di pikirannya dan berolahraga. Tanpa sadar langkah kakinya membawa dirinya keluar komplek menuju taman yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya tinggal.

Merasa lelah, Taehyung memelankan laju larinya dan berjalan santai memasuki kawasan taman yang dilengkapi lapangan basket itu. Kedua netranya berpendar guna memperhatikan taman yang sudah dipenuhi orang-orang beragam umur. Sibuk memperhatikan anak-anak yang tengah berkumpul riang d kotak pasir dekat perosotan, tepukan ringan pada pundaknya membuat si pemilik berjingit dan segera menoleh.

''Baekhyun hyung?'' Panggilnya bersuara pelan, sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Yang dipanggil terkekeh dan tersenyum lebar.

''Wajahmu kaku sekali, sangat suram. Ada apa? Kau mendapat masalah di klub?'' Ujar sosok seukuran Taehyung namun memiliki wajah _babyface_ itu menolehkan kepalanya pada junior yang pernah satu klub dengannya. Helaan napas meluncur begitu saja dari belah bibir tebal milik lelaki berwajah manis.

''Bukan di klub. Tapi masalah lain.'' Jawab Taehyung lesu sedikit berbohong, kepalanya bahkan sudah tertunduk dengan raut wajah muram. Baekhyun menarik lengan Taehyung, membawa junior kebanggaannya menuju bangku panjang yang tersedia di setiap sisi taman. Lelaki berstatus senior di kampus itu tau, Taehyung tengah mendapati masalah. Dilihat dari sekilas saja dia sadar Taehyung tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

''Biar kutebak, klub bisbol dan klub basket kembali bentrok?'' Tebak Baekhyun yang segera mendapat respon cepat dari Taehyung, lelaki yang kini menggantikan posisinya sebagai kapten bisbol menoleh cepat dan menatap tak percaya ke arahnya.

''Bagaimana Hyung bisa tau?'' Baehyun tersenyum, tentu saja dia tau.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun kembali bertanya beberapa hal, bermaksud mendalami masalah sang junior yang tidak jauh dengan apa yang pernah dialaminya setahun yang lalu. Dan Taehyung yang dilanda kebingungan hanya menjawab seadanya dan selalu bertanya bagaimana kakak tingkatnya begitu mengerti dengan masalah yang tengah ditimpanya bersama si kapten klub basket? Tunggu, apa Taehyung melewatkan sesuatu yang penting?

Baekhyun tertawa, kali ini tidak terkekeh melainkan tertawa, tawanya sangat renyah sampai Taehyung yang tadinya bercerita panjang lebar akan masalah yang tengah dihadapinya kembali dihantam rasa kebingungan.

''Taehyungie, kau lucu sekali. Tentu saja hyung tau karna hyung pernah mengalaminya. Aku dulunya juga kapten bisbol begitupun Chanyeollie yang juga menjabat kapten basket tahun lalu, kalau kau tidak melupakan fakta penting itu.'' Jelas Baekhyun begitu santai, tidak menyadari wajah syok yang Taehyung perlihatkan lantaran melupakan fakta penting akan hubungan rumit senior kampusnya yang juga sempat menjabat menjadi kapten bisbol seperti dirinya ditahun lalu.

Taehyung baru ingat, kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sang kakak tingkatnya ini memiliki hubungan spesial. Hubungan yang sudah lama terjalin bahkan sebelum keduanya mendapat jabatan penting di klub mereka masing-masing. Tapi beberapa bulan menjabat, sebuah insiden terjadi diantara klub basket dan klub bisbol. Insiden bermula dari Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba jadi suka berkunjung ke lapangan tempat klub bisbol berlatih. Sekedar memainkan bola sebesar kepalan tangan maupun sekedar memukul bola mungil tersebut, alih-alih untuk bertemu sang kekasih hati.

Suatu hari sang pelatih basket memanggil Chanyeol dan mengamuk lantaran kapten kebanggaannya sering mampir ke lapangan bisbol tanpa ada niat melatih diri sebagai atlit basket terbaik di kampus. Keduanya mengalami perdebatan hebat, sampai sang pelatih memberi pilihan untuknya. Pilih tetap menjabat menjadi kapten bisbol dan berpisah dengan Baekhyun atau keluar dari tim. Tentu detik itu juga Chanyeol keluar dari tim inti beserta klub basket, dia memilih kekasihnya ketimbang olahraga yang memang digemarinya sejak menengah pertama.

Sejak saat itu, klub basket dan klub bisbol yang memang sudah tak akur semakin sulit untuk berdamai. Keduanya memilih perang dingin dan saling bersaing di pertandingan masing-masing guna mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari pihak kampus.

''Kita memiliki insiden yang serupa.'' Suara lembut milik Baekhyun menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya akan ingatan yang berputar tadi.

''Bedanya, aku dan Yeollie sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sebelum menjabat menjadi kapten dimasing-masing klub. Sedangkan kalian baru tahap pendekatan sesudah mendapat jabatan.'' Taehyung hanya diam mendengarkan. Tunggu, apa kata seniornya tadi? Tahap pendekatan?

Mulutnya sudah terbuka, ingin menanyakan maksud dari kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan seniornya. Tapi Baehyun sudah lebih dulu menginterupsi dan membungkam pertanyaan yang nyaris terlontar dari bilah bibir itu.

''Tapi Tae, kau tahu jelas bukan kalau Chanyeol dan Jungkook berbeda? Dari segi manapun mereka sangat berbeda.'' Taehyung tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk dan menunggu sang mantan kapten melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

''Dulu Chanyeol dengan mudah keluar dari tim inti dan klub basket karna dia memang memiliki bakat serta hobi bermain bola basket. Berbeda dengan Jungkook, setahuku anak itu berlatih sangat keraas sejak dia menginjakkan kakinya di klub basket. Anak itu sama sepertiku, berusaha dengan susah payah untuk mendapatkan posisi layak dengan apa yang telah dilakukan.'' Baekhyun menjeda, sorot matanya terfokus pada sosok bertubuh tinggi menjulang yang tengah mendribble bola oranye dan bersiap mencetak poin. Melihat arah mata seniornya, membuat Taehyung ikut menatap apa yang dilihat sang senior.

Taehyung ber-oh ria dalam hati menyadari apa yang dilihat Baekhyun. Dilapangan basket tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka, terdapat beberapa lelaki tengah bermain basket dan kalau Taehyung tidak salah lihat lelaki yang paling tinggi diantara lelaki lain itu tidak lain adalah kekasih seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Ah, pantas saja Baekhyun hyung ada disekitar sini, pikirnya menganggukan kepala.

''Aku yakin dia sedang perang batin sekarang. Jungkook pasti mengalami apa yang Chanyeol alami. Aku dengar dia belum memutuskan apapun, tidak seperti si dobi gila itu yang langsung menjawab dan menggeret semua barangnya keluar dari klub basket. Mendapat posisi kapten adalah idaman semua anak klub.'' Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat raut wajah lesu sang junior kesayangannya.

Baekhyun sadar, Park Chanyeol dan Kim Taehyung memiliki bakat dibidang olahraga masing-masing. Tanpa bersusah payah seperti anak lain, mereka sudah mendapatkan posisi tertinggi di klub. Dulu Baekhyun sempat iri saat tau kalau Taehyung yang akan menggantikannya menjadi kapten bisbol. Anak itu hanya giat berlatih saat anak-anak klub berkumpul sesuai jadwal. Di saat semuanya berlatih begitu keras, Taehyung begitu santai. Anehnya, Kim Taehyung memang terlahir memiliki bakat seorang pemain bisbol sehingga pelatih langsung menjatuhkan posisi tertinggi diklub bisbol setelah Baekhyun memilih mengundurkan diri sebagai kapten karna bentrok dengan jadwal kelasnya.

''Taehyung, jangan jadi linglung. Kau kapten, kau selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik dan memenangkan banyak pertandingan. Aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya dan Jungkookpun begitu.'' Tepukan ringan pada pundaknya membuat Taehyung merasa sedikit lebih tenang dan pikirannya tidak terlalu rumit. Yah, setidaknya membagi beban dengan kakak tingkat disampingnya bukan hal buruk. Bebannya sedikit ringan dan Taehyung kembali percaya diri.

Keduanya tersenyum, Baekhyun yang tertawa karna Taehyung sangat lucu dan polos. Sejujurnya ada banyak hal yang ingin Baekhyun perbincangkan bersama junior manisnya karna keduanya jarang bertemu setelah pengunduran diri Baekhyun dari klub bisbol serta jurusan mereka yang berbanding. Tapi panggilan dari suara berat dipinggir lapangan memaksanya untuk menghentikan perbincangan serunya bersama Taehyung. Baekhyun segera pamit dan berlari kecil ke arah sang kekasih yang sudah cukup basah akibat keringat. Meninggalkan sosok Taehyung yang kini memberengut, raut suram yang tadi ia tunjukkan sudah menghilang.

Sudah mendapatkan pencerahan dari sosok yang tidak pernah diduganya akan kembali bertemu dan melewati perbincangan panjang, Taehyung memilih untuk berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Jarum jam dijam tangannya menunjuk angka 10, itu artinya dia sudah duduk di bangku taman selama 2 jam bersama hyungnya. Berpikir untuk mandi guna menghilangkan keringat ditubuh kurusnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang hanya berlangsung selama 2 jam akibat insiden kemarin lusa.

.

Di lain tempat, terdapat dua orang berbeda gender tengah duduk saling berhadapan. Suasana diantara keduanya begitu dingin dan mencekam. Bahkan beberapa orang yang sempat duduk di meja yang dekat dengan kedua orang itu memilih pindah karna tidak nyaman dengan aura hitam yang menguar kuat dari salah satunya.

Suara ketukan jari mengiringi suasan mencekam tersebut, salah satu dari mereka sudah menatap jengah sosok yang tadi pagi mengiriminya pesan. Dalam pesan tersebut berisi keinginan adanya pertemuan siang ini dicafe yang sudah diberitahukan. Tapi sampai minuman dihidangkan, sosok yang mengajaknya bertemu sama sekali tidak berbicara. Melainkan hanya menatap tajam dirinya seakan tatapannya bisa saja membelah dirinya.

''Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?'' Tanya salah satu dari mereka yang sedari tadi sudah sangat jengah karna sosok wanita didepannya sama sekali tidak membuka suara. Sosok wanita berparas cantik namun angkuh itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Gestur tubuh yang memperlihatkan sikap mendominasi dan mengintimidasi. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada dirinya, sama sekali tidak.

''Jauhi Taehyung.'' Dua kata meluncur tajam dari belah bibir tipis sang wanita dan si pria hanya mengernyitkan alis tak paham. Taehee mendengus dan bersedekap dada.

''Aku mau kau menjauhi Taehyung. Jangan pernah coba-coba mendekati adikku karna dia sudah akan menjadi milik wanita cantik, bukan lelaki berorientasi belok sepertimu.'' Ucap Taehee bernada sarkas, mencoba untuk lebih mengintimidasi lelaki didepannya yang malah tak terlihat terintimidasi sedikitpun, yang ada lelaki itu terkekeh ringan.

''Apa hakmu?'' Tanya Jungkook yang seharusnya tau kalau Taehee tentu memiliki hak atas adiknya. Begitu pemikiran Taehee.

''Tentu aku memiliki hak. Dia kembaranku, garis takdirnya tentu akan sama dengan apa yang aku perkirakan selama ini.'' Jawab Taehee mencoba tenang, karna sungguh. Dia sangat ingin melempar cangkir berisi teh hijau pesanannya ke arah wajah tampan milik Jungkook agar lelaki itu tau posisinya sendiri. Kali ini Jungkook tertawa renyah di sela suasana mencekam yang masih melekat diantara keduanya.

''Nona, kau memang kembaran Taehyung. Tapi kau tidak memiliki hak penuh atas apa yang ingin dilakukannya dan kau juga tidak ada hak dalam hal hatinya.'' Derai tawa yang sempat menghiasinya wajahnya beberapa detik lalu telah menghilang, tergantikan raut wajah dingin dan sorot mata tajam saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya.

''Nona Taehee, berhenti mengekang kembaranmu dan biarkan dia bahagia dengan dunianya. Jika kau keberatan, biarkan aku yang membawanya pada dunianya. Aku akan menjaga milikku dengan baik.'' Ujarnya dalam sekali hembusan napas.

Sejujurnya dia tau apa yang akan terjadi saat ia melihat pengirim pesan di ponselnya beberapa jam lalu. Itu sebabnya Jungkook sudah menyiapkan beberapa kalimat guna membungkam mulut pedas sang calon ipar. Dan sesungguhnya dalam tawa tadi terdapat emosi yang menguar, ya Jungkook dalam keadaan emosi karna Taehee mengatakan kalau garis takdir seorang Taehyung adalah bersama wanita, bukan lelaki berorientasi belok sepertinya. Memangnya Taehee itu siapa main membicarakan garis takdir?

Merasa perbincangan mereka telah selesai, Jungkook sudah berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi sebelum sebuah suara datar namun bergetar menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri tepat disamping meja mereka.

''Sebegitu tertariknya kah kau pada adik kembarku?''

Jungkook memilih diam, tidak berniat menjawab apa yang sudah jelas jawabannya.

''Jangan dekati adikku. Ku mohon.''

Kali ini dengusan terdengar.

''Kau tidak berhak melarangku.''

''Dia adikku satu-satunya. Biarkan dia bahagia bersama seorang wanita!''

''Kau yakin dia bahagia bila bersama wanita?''

Kali ini Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah wanita yang juga mendongakkan kepalanya, menampakkan wajah yang teramat mirip dengan seseorang yang disukainya. Sorot mata sang wanita begitu tajam menatapnya, tapi Jungkook sadar akan binar penuh kebingungan terpancar dari sana.

Seulas seringai terbentuk di bibir tipis lelaki Jeon. ''Tenang, aku akan membuatnya bahagia bersamaku.'' Ucap Jungkook penuh percaya diri dan berjalan menjauh dari meja tersebut keluar cafe.

Meninggalkan sosok wanita yang masih syok berat akan perbincangan terakhir mereka. Tanpa sadar, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu keras. Tidak habis pikir dengan sosok yang baru saja ditemuinya. Apa-apaan dia, mengatakan kalau adiknya tidak bahagia. Keparat sialan. Ketika matanya tertutup, air mata meluncur begitu saja dari sebelah mata kirinya. Tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan takut kalau adiknya berubah seperti para sepupu lainnya. Tidak, Taehee belum sanggup untuk mengetahui fakta tersebut.

.

.

. TBC.

silahkan review dan terimakasih.


	6. Chapter 6

Jika tidak setuju akan alur yang saya miliki, ada tombol exit. Saya sudah mewarning kalau alur dan bahasanya sulit dicerna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Derap langkah kaki seseorang yang tengah berlari memenuhi lorong kampus. Sosok itu sibuk berlari tanpa mempedulikan kakinya terasa sakit akibat tetap berlari dari lapangan bisbol tempatnya latihan bersama anak lain. Matanya fokus dan laju larinya memelan ketika suara derit pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki beberapa orang keluar dari ruangan yang menjadi tujuan awal Taehyung berlari.

Kepalanya menunduk saat melewati beberapa orang yang juga meliriknya bingung, namun segera acuh dan kembali berbincang dengan kawan lain. Kedua netra bak mata kucingnya memperhatikan sosok yang kini keluar dengan santai. Mengabaikan sosok lain berkulit pucat yang sempat menyapanya, dan berakhir Yoongi mengedikkan bahu kemudian melanjutkan jalannya menuju parkiran tempat Jimin sudah menunggu.

''Kau baik-baik saja?'' Tanya Taehyung begitu mendapati sosok yang ingin ditemuinya sampai menghiraukan rasa nyeri pada lutut dan betisnya.

Nafasnya tak beraturan, entah karna lelah berlari atau karna suatu hal lain. Karna sungguh, Taehyung sekarang memang sedikit agak pucat dan memasang wajah teramat khawatir. Sosok tampan itu terkejut melihat Taehyung berdiri dihadapannya dengan keadaan yang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Alisnya mengernyit, mengapa Taehyung melontarkan pertanyaan yang seharusnya tertuju pada pemuda manis ini?

''Kau-''

''Kook, serius. Kau baik-baik saja kan?'' Taehyung menyela dengan tergesa, Jungkook kembali dibuat mengernyit.

''Maksudmu?''

''Aku dengar pelatih gilamu memberi pilihan. Kau.. tentu lebih memilih basket kan?'' Wajah manis agak pucat itu memancarkan binar penuh harap. Kali ini Jungkook paham alur pertanyaan milik Taehyung. Ah, gosip menyebar sangat cepat rupanya. Jungkook tersenyum, menyadari lelaki manis incarannya ini mengkhawatirkan dirinya, atau lebih tepatnya takut masalah antara klub bisbol dan klub basket kembali memanas akibat hubungan antara kedua ketua. Opsi manapun, Jungkook tidak terlalu peduli, karna yang dipedulikannya adalah Taehyung.

''Tidak juga, aku memilih keluar saat itu.''

''Jungkook!'' Pekik Taehyung reflek memukul lengan Jungkook.

Keduanya tengah berjalan, lebih tepatnya Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook yang berhenti sesaat namun kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju lapangan.

''Jangan bercanda!'' Seru Taehyung tidak main-main memasang wajah kesalnya ketika berdiri tepat didepan Jungkook, menghalangi lelaki tampan yang kini kembali berhenti.

Jungkook tertawa dan mengedikkan bahu, nampak bahagia melihat sang idaman hati memasang raut wajah kesal juga khawatir padanya. Kalau begini mana bisa ia terus-terusan membohongin lelaki manis incarannya ini.

''Pelatih menarikku kembali ke tim, akan ada turnamen dan mereka membutuhkanku.'' Aku Jungkook sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi Taehyung yang hanya menghela napas lega dan lelaki manis itu tersenyum lebar, kini beban yang ada di pikirannya sirna seketika mendengar jawaban lelaki tampan di hadapannya.

''Jangan khawatir, pelatih sudah jinak sekarang.'' Canda lelaki Jeon mencoba mencairkan suasana dan selebihnya tidak tahan melihat senyuman milik Taehyung yang bisa membuatnya terkena diabetes mendadak.

...

Setelah kejadian di koridor, Taehyung tengah berjalan bersama dengan Jungkook yang menuntun sepeda gunungnya. Tadi Jungkook menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Taehyung menggunakan sepeda gunung kebanggaannya, tapi lelaki Kim menolak dan meminta Jungkook menemaninya berjalan kaki dari kampus sampai halte bus yang jaraknya lebih jauh dari halte bus dekat kampus.

Awalnya Jungkook memprotes, mengapa ke halte bus yang jaraknya dua kali lebih jauh dari halte bus terdekat dikampus. Namun, jawaban Taehyung sedikit membuat lelaki yang menyandang kapten tim basket bingung juga mendapat harapan lebih akan lelaki idamannya.

''Aku hanya ingin mengobrol banyak dan berjalan beriringan denganmu yang menuntun sepeda, bukankah lelaki yang menuntun sepeda itu keren?''

Begitulah kalimat yang Taehyung lontarkan dan membungkan segala protesan yang nyaris keluar lagi dari bibir tipis milik lelaki Jeon.

Dan benar, sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengalami banyak perbincangan panjang tanpa henti. Sejak mereka berjalan, Taehyung yang memang berisik selalu menemukan topik menarik dan Jungkook pun mau tidak mau ikut dalam topik yang terkadang konyol. Tapi, Jungkook tidak risih, ia malah bahagia karna Taehyung tidak canggung sama sekali dengannya dan tidak menyinggung perihal kencannya bersama kembaran lelaki manis tersebut.

''Aku takut.'' Ucap Taehyung mengganti alur perbincangan mereka dan membuat Jungkook yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan matanya kemanapun selain Taehyung terheran. Kenapa Taehyung tiba-tiba berkata begitu?

''Takut?'' Taehyung mengangguk dan menunduk tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya menuju halte bus yang sudah nampak dari kejauhan.

''Aku takut masalah klub basket dengan klub bisbol semakin rumit.'' Jelas Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk dan ber-oh ria, namun ucapan selanjutnya menjadikan jantungnya bekerja sangat keras.

''Tapi aku lebih takut kalau kau sampai keluar klub basket, kau sudah bekerja sangat keras demi masuk ke tim. Sangat tidak adil bila kau dikeluarkan dari tim inti.'' Lanjut Taehyung menghiraukan seseorang yang kini tengah berusaha keras menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Tanpa sadar, keduanya telah sampai didepan halte bus dan Taehyung dengan semangatnya langsung berdiri dibawah atap halte bus, meninggalkan lelaki tampan yang tengah menyibukkan diri memarkirkan kendaraannya disamping halte. Selesai dengan sepedanya, Jungkook ikut berdiri di samping Taehyung dan menemani lelaki incarannya menunggu bus.

''Kalau Taehee tau, dia akan mengamuk.'' Sosok yang berdiri disamping Taehyung menoleh cepat dan memberikan tatapan bingungnya.

Seakan mengerti dirinya ditatapi, Taehyung menundukkan kepala dan memainkan jemarinya.

''Dia tidak terlalu suka aku dekat dengan seorang lelaki, kalau tau mungkin aku dipaksa menjauh. Huft, aku benci diharuskan menjauhi orang-orang yang dekat denganku hanya karna orientasi mereka bermasalah.'' Jelas Taehyung memasang wajah muram dan sangat jelas dimata Jungkook kalau lelaki manis disampingnya ini cukup tertekan oleh kembarannya sendiri.

Telapak tangan Jungkook sudah terangkat, siap untuk mengusap punggung ramping lelaki Kim kalau saja tidak ada suara mesin bus dan decitan antara roda dan aspal mengganggu. Masing-masing meluruskan pandangan mereka, melihat bus yang sudah berhenti dan pintu bus terbuka, terdapat beberapa orang yang turun lalu giliran orang-orang yang memasuki bus, tak terkecuali Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikan tangan pada Taehyung yang sudah melangkahkan kaki untuk memasuki bus. Kepalanya terus menoleh ke arah lelaki tampan yang juga sempat berkencan dengannya saat menyamar menjadi Taehee dulu dan membalas lambaian tangan lelaki Jeon, tak lupa senyuman lebar terulas dibibir tebalnya. Bahkan ketika pintu bus tertutup dan bus mulai bergerak kembali, lambaian tangan kedua adam tersebut tak berhenti dan saling melempar senyum.

Senyum tampan yang terulas guna mengantar Taehyung yang dibawa bus menjauh kini sudah luntur, juga lambaian tangan tersebut sudah tidak dilakukannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyelami pikirannya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kagum dan memuja dari siswi menengah atas yang baru sampai dihalte bus tersebut.

#May I Love You?#

Taehyung yang baru sampai dan melangkahkan kaki menuju anak tangga untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya harus terhenti oleh obrolan beberapa orang yang diyakininya didominasi suara wanita. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah ruang tamu, dimana terdapat siluet sang kakak kembar bersama beberapa wanita seumuran dengannya tengah duduk dan mengobrol, sesekali menertawai apa yang tengah mereka obrolkan.

Tak acuh, Taehyung kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga dan kembali terhenti karna suara interupsi dari seseorang.

''Taehyung, kau sudah pulang?'' Tanya orang itu dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk, tak berminat melihat ke arah ruang tamu yang tak jauh dari tangga.

''Kemarilah, akan ku kenalkan pada teman-temanku.'' Suruh Taehee sangat tidak peka kalau raut wajah adiknya sudah sangat muram.

''Aku ada banyak tugas, kenalannya nanti saja.''

''Mengerjakan tugasnya nanti saja, kenalan dulu.'' Paksa Taehee sungguhan tidak menyadari apapun, bahkan hembusan nafas yang Taehyung lakukan sudah cukup keras dan termasuk salah satu bentuk penolakan.

''Sudahlah Taehee, kau tidak lihat kembaranmu itu kelelahan?'' Salah satu wanita yang duduk disofa dengan rambut bergaya _bob_ memberi pengertian pada Taehee yang nampak tak acuh pada adik kembaranya sendiri. Baru saja Taehyung mensyukuri teman kakak kembarnya atas pengertiannya, tapi harus merotasikan bola matanya atas sifat keras kepala milik Taehee.

''Tidak. Taehyung tidak mungkin kelelahan, jadi Taehyungie cepat turun dari tangga dan perkenalkan dirimu!''

Lelah dengan sikap keras kepala sang kembaran, Taehyung langsung menuruni tangga dan berjalan malas menuju ruang tamu. Memasang wajah sedatar mungkin ketika raut wajah Taehee menampakkan kemenangan atas dirinya.

''Nah, kenalkan, ini Kim Taehyung adik kembar yang aku ceritakan pada kalian, bagaimana? Tampan bukan?'' Ucap Taehee setelah bangun dari duduknya guna berdiri tepat disamping Taehyung yang memiliki tinggi beberapa senti diatasnya. Merangkul pundak lebar milik Taehyung, karna dibanding pundaknya yang sempit, milik Taehyung jelas lebih lebar.

''Annyeong, Kim Taehyung imnida.'' Taehyung membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan sehingga rangkulan lengan milik Taehee terlepas karnanya.

Beberapa wanita disana menatap takjub pada adik kembar yang sering digembor-gemborkan Taehee pada mereka. Memang benar, Kim Taehyung memiliki garis wajah yang menarik, terlihat tampan tapi lebih terlihat cantik dan manis. Dan mereka tidak akan memungkiri kalau Taehyung lebih cocok bersanding dengan laki-laki tampan juga gagah daripada dengan seorang wanita. Mereka juga berpikir kalau Taehee seperti mengharapkan sang adik bersama seorang wanita, padahal sekali lihat bisa diyakini kalau Taehyung terlahir untuk didominasi bukan mendominasi.

''Hai Taehyung, kami temannya Taehee, salam kenal.'' Salah satu dari mereka melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum setelah Taehyung kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Melihat itu Taehyung tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, ia pun tersenyum pada sosok wanita tersebut. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau tindakannya menimbulkan semburat merah dari wanita berambut panjang dan memakai kemeja bergaris horizontal kebesaran dan celana _jeans_ selutut, nampak sangat manis.

Taehee yang melihat hal tersebut menyeringai tipis, mungkin kali ini akan berhasil. Dirinya tidak akan menyerah sampai titik penghabisan. Ia akan mencoba berbagai hal untuk menjauhi seorang Jungkook dari adik kembarnya, karna baginya Jungkook sangat berbahaya bagi Taehyung.

Bukan kah target paling berbahaya adalah dirimu sendiri, Kim Tae Hee?

.

.

.

''Jadi, dia mengatakan itu padamu?'' Jungkook menganggukkan kepala.

''Apa mungkin dia tertarik padamu?''

''Ku rasa tidak.''

''Ey, jangan berpikiran begitu. Kalau sungguhan tertarik bagaimana?''

''Aku akan sangat bersyukur.''

Yoongi tak lagi berbicara dan memilih menatapi raut wajah datar juniornya.

Sejak tadi pagi, lelaki bermarga Jeon mendatanginya, mengajak berbincang diatap kampus. Yoongi yang sudah sangat hapal tabiat juniornya hanya mengangguk dan menyangg upi permintaan Jungkook.

Disinilah keduanya berada, duduk berdampingnya didekat pagar besi atap kampus. Salah satu dari mereka sibuk bercerita dan satunya sibuk mendengarkan juga mencerna semua kalimat yang keluar dari bibir lelaki Jeon. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk paham dan mengernyit. Tak jarang bibir tipisnya mengulas senyuman karna apa yang Jungkook ceritakan padanya terdengar lucu dan konyol.

Dari sepanjang cerita Jungkook perihal hubungannya dengan Taehyung, Yoongi hanya bisa melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah tertera diatas. Ia mungkin sudah bisa menyimpulkannya, tapi dirinya terlalu ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Jungkook. Karna inti dari masalah mereka ada pada Taehyung sendiri dan jelas saja terletak pada kakak kembarnya yang masih mengidap _homophobic._

Sudah 4 hari berlalu setelah kejadian itu, Jungkook maupun Taehyung tidak bertemu dan menyibukkan diri pada latihan masing-masing. Itu sebabnya Jungkook memilih berbagi keluh kesahnya dengan Yoongi, berharap mendapat pencerahan tetapi sepertinya harus ia tarik kembali harapan itu karna hanya harapan. Min Yoongi yang diajaknya bercerita hanya melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa memberikan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan pencerahan bagi dirinya.

Selagi tidak bertemu Taehyung, Jungkook memilih fokus pada tim basketnya yang akan bertanding dengan tim basket kampus seberang beberapa hari yang akan datang. Mengabaikan atensi seorang Taehyung yang terkadang muncul didekatnya, seperti saat dikantin dan parkiran. Kendaraan yang digunakan Jungkook pun berubah menjadi mobil dan sepeda motor, kendaraan yang selalu digunakannya sebelum permintaan Taehyung beberapa minggu lalu.

Begitu pula dengan seorang Taehyung. Bukan karna disibukkan oleh turnamen atau tugas, ia malah sering kedapatan melamun dan tiba-tiba mengerang karna ingatan mengenai perintah kencan dari kakak kembarnya muncul.

Seperti saat ini, dimana ia tengah duduk dimeja kantin menemani sahabat sekaligus teman satu tim bisbolnya makan siang. Taehyung lagi lagi kedapatan melamun membuat Jimin yang melihatnya jengah sendiri. Oh ayolah, Taehyung yang dikenalnya ini sangat jarang melamun.

''Kau masih memikirkan soal kencan buta itu lagi?'' Tanya Jimin setelah menyelesaikan suapan terakhir jjajangmyeonnya.

Yang ditanya hanya menghela napas dan berdeham sejenak, tanpa berniat melihat lawan bicaranya dan fokus menatap kedepan. Jimin yang melihatnya ikut menghela napas.

''Ya sudah, kenapa tidak kau ikuti permainan kembaranmu saja?''

''Masalahnya teman kencan kali ini terlihat manis dan sulit ditolak?''

Mata Jimin terbelalak mendengar perkataan yang Taehyung lontarkan. Tunggu, temannya ini sedang tertarik dengan seorang wanita, kah?''

''Kau menyukai wanita itu?'' Kali ini Taehyung menggeleng pasti dan kembali menjadikan diri seorang Jimin terheran.

''Dia menyukaiku dan mengajakku kencan diakhir pekan. Sial, mana bisa aku menolak ajakan wanita yang begitu lembut?'' Jawab Taehyung sekaligus melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak seharusnya dijawab siapapun dengan raut wajah kentara frustasi.

Jimin mengangguk paham, jelas sekali Taehyung merasa frustasi. Sebagai sahabat, dirinya cukup memahami seorang Kim Taehyung. Selain mudah mengalah, Taehyung dikenal sulit menolak ajakan seseorang yang nampak baik bagi lelaki manis itu.

''Jalani saja dulu, kau pasti bisa menolaknya nanti.'' Ucap Jimin sembari mengusap punggung sempit milik sang sahabat. Berharap beban yang dipanggulnya sedikit berkurang.

''Baiklah, terimakasih Jimin.'' Balas Taehyung memasang wajah leganya karna sudah mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada sang sahabat. Jimin hanya mengangguk dan keduanya tertawa setelah melihat wajah masing-masing.

...

Akhir pekan. Dua kata yang selalu menjadi momok mengerikan bagi Taehyung jika bersangkutan dengan dua kosakata lainnya yaitu, kencan buta. Dirinya bukan orang yang menghindari akhir pekan, malah terlampau bahagia karna bisa bertemu dengan hari libur karna jauh dari segala rutinitas melelahkan kecuali rutinitasnya di klub bisbol.

Dan akhir pekan kali ini dirinya disibukkan akan janji kencan buta bersama teman kembarannya. Sebelum menuju ke tempat kencan mereka, Taehyung menyempatkan diri untuk kembali melihat penampilannya pada cermin berukuran besar. Kemeja baby blue sebatas pinggul dan celana jeans hitam ketat, juga sepasang sepatu kets putih, rambut coklat madunya dibiarkan berantakan. terlihat manly namun juga manis diwaktu bersamaan.

Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang selama kurang lebih duapuluh menit, lelaki Tan sudah berdiri didepan cafe' di daerah Gangnam dan memasukinya. Disana, ditempat mereka janjian, sudah terdapat wanita cantik yang tanpa diduganya memakai dress baby blue musim panas selutut dan rambut panjang sepinggangnya dibiarkan terurai begitu saja. Jika lelaki itu bukan Taehyung, tentu akan langsung bertekuk lutut pada wanita yang kini melambaikan tangan dan tak lupa tersenyum lebar menunjukkan dua gigi depan yang ukurannya seperti milik gigi kelinci.

''Sudah lama menunggu?'' Tanya Taehyung seusai menyapa ramah wanita yang diketahuinya bernama Im Nayeon.

Nayeon menggelengkan kepala dan terkekeh. ''Tidak, sepuluh menit yang lalu kurasa.''

Taehyung tersenyum dan mendudukkan bokongnya dikursi yang berseberangan dengan Nayeon.

''Kau sudah memesan sesuatu?'' Tanya Taehyung menyadari salah seorang pelayan berjalan menghampiri mereka dan Nayeon kembali menggeleng sembari menunjukkan wajah malu-malu yang menggemaskan.

Akhirnya Taehyung membantu Nayeon untuk memesan sesuatu dan setelahnya mereka mengalami keheningan sejenak.

''Ku dengar dari Taehee, kau belum pernah berhubungan dengan seseorang.'' Ucap Nayeon sedikit gugup karna topik yang diangkatnya membuat Taehyung yang sedaari tadi menatap keluar jendela seketika mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dirinya.

''Oh ya, itu benar.'' Jawab Taehyung singkat. Tidak, bukannya dia tersinggung akan topik yang tiba-tiba diangkat oleh teman kencannya. Ia hanya merasa, sedikit canggung dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Karna sungguh, ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidup Taehyung mengalami yang namanya kencan secara resmi. Biasanya dia selalu menggantikan kakaknya untuk berkencan dengan banyak pria.

Sekali lagi, keheningan kembali menerpa mereka sampai akhirnya pesanan mereka tiba dan sedikit mencairkan suasana.

Selama keduanya menikmati pesanan masing-masing, Nayeon lah yang banyak membuka topik sehingga keheningan yang melingkupi mereka sirna. Sesekali keduanya juga tertawa karna perbincangan mereka cukup lucu dan menarik. Mereka terus berbincang meski Nayeon lah orang yang banyak berbicara dan Taehyung hanya menimpalinya dengan senyuman, kekehan dan tawa renyah. Bagi Taehyung, tidak buruk juga untuk melakukan sebuah hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Nayeon adalah wanita ramah yang menarik dan sangat cerewet. Sangat berbanding dengan kakak kembarnya yang menyebalkan.

Sembari mendengarkan celotehan seru Nayeon, Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela, masih tersenyum menanggapi perkataan konyol yang terlontar dari wanita Im. Hingga senyuman itu mulai meluntur dan matanya tak henti memperhatikan objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Objek tersebut tengah berjalan melewati cafe tempat Taehyung berada dengan seseorang yang tidak Taehyung ketahui. Seorang wanita cantik sedikit _kebulean._

Sosok yang beberapa hari belakangan ini mengganggu pikiran dan mengacaukan kinerja jantungnya. Sosok yang diam-diam diperhatikannya dan ditolaknya untuk memasuki lingkup hidupnya. Sosok tampan idaman semua orang dikampus, sang idola kampus. Seseorang yang dihindarinya karna tidak ingin bermasalah dengan kakak kembarannya.

Kedua netranya tak henti memperhatikan objek tersebut, hingga tidak sadar suara lembut Nayeon yang sibuk berceloteh sudah berhenti dan terheran akan apa yang teman kencannya lihat hingga kehilangan fokus meski sudah dipanggil berulang kali. Raut wajah sumringah Nayeon berubah muram, menyadari kalau Taehyung mungkin telah memiliki seorang wanita yang di incarnya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Harusnya dia tidak mempercayai Taehee kalau lelaki yang sudah diincarnya sejak lama ini tidak memiliki siapapun yang menarik perhatian.

Dan itu hanya kesimpulan sepihak seorang Im Nayeon tanpa mengetahui kalau objek utama seorang Kim Taehyung adalah sosok yang berjalan berdampingan dengan wanita _bule_ tersebut. Bukan si wanita _bule_ yang menjadi objek utamanya.

Juga, tanpa pengetahuan kedua orang didalam cafe tersebut. Wanita _bule_ yang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang lelaki tampan melewati cafe' membisiki lelaki yang memiliki hubungan sepupu tanpa menyuruh lelaki itu menoleh.

'' _Oppa, incaranmu terus melihat kemari. Ugh! Fokusnya terus kepadamu oppa!''_

Kali ini, bolehkah Jeon Jungkook memiliki harapan setinggi langit akan incaran manis yang mulai meliriknya?

.

.

.

TBC

a/n: maaf karna lagi2 telat update, maaf kalau makin gaje dan mungkin aku percepat. Penyakitku kambuh, penyakit WB. Hhh, akhir kata

Terimakasih dan mohon reviewnya


End file.
